From The Inside Looking Out
by princessandthepen
Summary: Stephanie is trying to make her life less chaotic. But it might be impossible when you chase criminals as a bounty hunter for a living, your boyfriend is a homicide detective, your family is crazy, Batman is keeping you up at night. (Don't hate me read the story. You might like it, Babe.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**From the Inside Looking Out**

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Tommy Sellars, wanted for armed robbery, and possession of a controlled substance," he read aloud over my shoulder placing his hand at the base of my neck. "Sounds like a bad guy Babe. You going to take this file?"

I shrugged off the contact and took a step away from Ranger. "Yeah. He's worth $3,000 dollars. I could use the money."

"If you need money you can always run searches at Rangeman. I can call Tank and have him set you up in your old cubicle.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said turning on my heel and rushing out of the office and hopping into my faded blue Ford Explorer.

A couple of minutes later I was driving through the streets of the Burg. The Burg is Chambersburg a section of Trenton, New Jersey. I grew up in the Burg. It's your typical suburb. Lots of middle class families living in cramped houses with small yards and American cars in the driveway. Children and housewives are held to high standards of etiquette and expectations. People know each other here and anyone who differentiates from those standards becomes instant fodder for the Burg grapevine.

I pulled into the driveway of Joe Morelli's house on Slater Street. His Tahoe is parked in the driveway so I knew he was still at home. I smiled and jogged to the door. I let myself inside using my key. I rubbed Joe's big goofy dog Bob behind the ears and gave him a kiss on the head.

Joe Morelli has been my on again boyfriend for a couple of years. Currently we're on again. This time it feels like it might stick. I'd known Joe my whole life. As a child my mother warned me to stay away from him. As a teenager I'd given my virginity to him. As an adult he was a cop with a solid reputation and an even more solid body. My mother saw him as my best chance at a normal life, and more grandchildren.

"Joe?" I yelled from the living room.

"Up here Cupcake."

I bounded up the stairs and ran literally into Joe wearing a towel and nothing else. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a quick kiss. Joe was sexy all the time, but he was sexiest when he was flirty. Today Joe was feeling very flirty as evidenced by his finger currently tracing the low-cut neckline of my purple t-shirt.

"Hi," I sighed.

"What brings you by this morning?" Joe asked.

"I picked up a new file from Connie and I remembered you were going in late today since you worked last night. I thought we could grab lunch at Pino's before your shift."

"That sounds great," Joe said leaning in to kiss my neck. "We still have a couple of hours before lunch."

_Oh boy. _

0-0-0-0-0-0

A couple of hours later I was feeling very relaxed and content. I was sitting on the edge of Joe's bed waiting for him to finish getting dressed. I'd showered for the second time today and I was pretty sure everyone at Pino's would know what we'd been doing this morning. I felt a blush creep up my neck and my face broke into a big grin remembering just how good it'd been.

A few months ago if you'd asked me if I could be this happy with Joe I'd told you no way. It seemed like Joe and I were in completely different places. Joe wanted to get married, and start a family. I wanted to keep my independence. Then one day I while sitting in my latest clunker car on James Street waiting on a skip to stumble out of Tony's Tap Room; I started ruminating about the current state of my life. I was a thirty year old woman living paycheck to paycheck, in a crappy apartment. My car insurance premium was sky high, and I had no health insurance.

For the last year or so I'd been bouncing in and out of a relationship with Joe and secretly pining away for Ranger, a man who didn't believe in relationships. What neither man knows is that I've longed for security of stable relationship."

When Joe came by my place a couple nights later we agreed to try to make our relationship work. We decided to compromise. I would limit my interactions with Ranger and only take skips that fell into my skill set. Which according to Joe were harmless little old women arrested for shoplifting from the supermarket. I thought my skills were a little above that more like capturing drunks and prostitutes. Finally we agreed on the limits of my work. Joe agreed to be more understanding about my job as a bounty hunter and that he wouldn't consider dinner on his couch a date. All in all it's been working out pretty well.

"I was thinking about getting tickets to the Yankees game this weekend," Joe said between bites of pizza. "Do you have any plans?"

"Just dinner at my parents Friday as always," I said rolling my eyes.

"The game is Saturday, so you want to go?"

"Sounds like it'd be fun. I can buy my ticket."

"I've got it covered."

The waitress bought the bill and Joe picked it up reaching for his wallet. I excused myself to the restroom. After taking care of business and washing my hands I returned to the table to find Joe talking to Maria Piccoli. Maria was standing over Joe leaning forward pushing her surgically enhanced chest in his face. Neither of them seemed notice that I was standing only few feet away.

"But Joey," Maria said pushing her chest closer to my boyfriend's face. "You said that you'd call."

"Look, it's not a good time. Stephanie's in the bathroom."

"Oh geez, are you still chasing that train wreck?"

Joe looked up at Maria and gave her that sexy smile "Look I'll call you later I promise. Just don't cause me any trouble okay?"

"Sure Joey. Call me, I promise to take good care of you."

Joe gave her a sickening wink and turned back to typing something on his iPhone.

"Joe? Was that Maria Piccoli?"

"Yeah, she's been after me to call her for years," Joe said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. My mom tried to get me to ask her out when we broke up the last time. Now every time I see her she throws herself at me."

Why am I not surprised that Joe's mom was busy playing matchmaker during our last break-up? Angie Morelli was not my biggest fan, but she'd never said or done anything rude to my face. Angie was a queen bee in the Burg colony. So if she wanted to fix Joe up with a potential wife I'm sure there were plenty of worker bees willing to offer their daughters up in sacrifice.

"I paid the bill. I got a text from the station so I need to get going," Joe said.

"Sure."

"Come on I'll walk you to your car," Joe said throwing his arm around my shoulders. We walked into the parking lot and over to my truck. I unlocked the door and tossed my purse into the passenger seat.

"Will I see you tonight?" Joe asked.

"Probably."

"I want to see you tonight Cupcake," Joe said tucking a finger under my chin so I would look at him.

"Okay," I said.

Joe gave me the same sexy smile I'd just seen him give Maria a few minutes before and pushed a stray curl behind my ear. "That's my girl."

I tried to ignore the black Porsche that pulled into the lot and hoped that Joe didn't see it. A second later two black Ford Explorers pulled into the lot and parked beside the Porsche. The Porsche I knew belonged to Ranger. The Explorers were a part of the Rangeman fleet. Although I didn't know which of Ranger's men were in the SUVs I was certain if we didn't get out of here fast lunch would end in a fight.

I gave Joe one last kiss and hopped into the cab of the Explorer. "Gotta go."

Joe held the door open and leaned inside for one last kiss. I was pretty sure the kiss was more for Ranger than me. But I allowed it knowing that pulling away would be a bad idea. "Be careful today. I'll call when I can."

Then he closed the door and walked across the lot to his Tahoe. Once I pulled the Explorer into traffic I let out a heavy breath. So far I'd been doing a good job at avoiding Ranger. The truth was I was able to avoid him because he let me. If Ranger wanted to talk to me he'd find a way. He is Batman after all.

Since I knew that Ranger was at Pino's I used the opportunity to go back to the office and do some research on Tommy Sellars.

"We was just about ta order some lunch," Lula said when I sat down in the chair in front of Connie's desk. "You wanna order somethin' from Melvin's Burger Barn?"

"No thanks. I had lunch with Joe."

"Alright then. I'll be back," Lula said throwing her fake Coach purse over her shoulder and swished her spandex clad behind out the front door of the office.

"So things between you and Joe are going good this time?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, things are good," I said. "We're both trying to compromise and not fight about silly things like bread."

Of course there's the little matter of Maria Piccoli, and the fact she called me a train wreck and he said nothing to defend me. But I wasn't going to tell that to Connie. I like her and she's been a big help since I came to work at Vinnie's but she was also a big gossip. Anything I say would hit the Burg gossip vine faster than a speeding bullet.

"Can I use the computer to do some research on Sellars?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll just go powder my nose."

I entered Sellars' name into the search program on Connie's computer and waited for it to finish the search. While I was waiting I decided to read through the paperwork in his folder again since this morning I'd been distracted by Ranger. Tommy Sellars was 34 years old, sandy blond hair, blue eyes and looked like Kirk Carmeron. Vinnie had bonded him out on charges of armed robbery and possession of a controlled substance. He had a string of prior arrests including domestic violence and assault. He'd also been arrested in the past for disrupting the peace and aggravated assault.

Ugh! I'd been in such a hurry to get out of the office to keep the peace with Joe; I'd once again ended up over my head. I needed the money, or at least part of the money. I could split the bond with someone. That way I could still pocket some of the money and not risk my life arresting this guy. That would be the best choice. Plus that might keep Joe from blowing his top at me when he finds out I took Sellars folder. I usually called on Lula for back-up but in this case she might make things more difficult. In the past I'd called Ranger when I needed back-up for a skip like this. Calling Ranger wasn't an option.

"Steph? Steph?" Connie was waving her hand in my face trying get my attention.

"Oh… Connie! I'm sorry I guess I zoned out for a minute."

"I noticed. Did your search finish?" she asked.

"Search? Oh! Yeah my ummm search…" I looked at the screen hoping that Connie wouldn't notice how out of it I was. "let me print it."

"Are you doing okay?"

"You've seemed a little jumpy today. First you ran out of here this morning like you were after the last box of TastyKakes left in the world. Now you were so lost in thought that I had to call your name like ten times to get your attention. Is something bothering you?"

"No everything is great."

Connie put her hands on her hips like she was sizing me up cocked her head towards Vinnie's office door. "He's not here; you can talk about it if you want to."

"There's nothing to talk about. Thanks for letting me borrow the computer. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure Stephanie. Bye."

"Bye Connie."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I hung my purse on the hook inside my apartment and kicked off my shoes. It'd been a pretty long day. I walked into my bedroom and fell back on the bed in my thinking position. I had a lot to think about.

First, there was Joe. What was up with him and Maria Piccoli, and why didn't he defend me when she called me a train wreck. Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do defend your honor? Of course Joe would rather just keep the peace. He let the guys at the station bet on my cars even though it upset us both because he said that it was easier to just let them have their fun than to rock the boat. Plus he's always asking me to try to stay out of trouble to make things easier. I guess I should be mad but then again I know Joe pretty well by now. He was always one to avoid causing a scene. It's just part of growing up in the Burg. Still it hurt my feelings.

Secondly, I need to come up with a plan to bring in Sellars. I had the basic information but to bring him i I was going to need some more digging. Tomorrow I'd call his mom. She put her house up against the bond. Maybe the fear of losing her house will encourage her to give him up. Of course that hadn't worked on Morelli's mom when he was FTA. If the mom wouldn't tell me anything I'd try the ex-girlfriend that he shares a lease with. Maybe she could give me some ideas. I also need to figure out a way to capture him without Ranger.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I tried to clear my mind so I could relax. After a few minutes I fell asleep. When I woke up it was almost dark, and I had an idea about how to handle Sellars.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Let me know what you think…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was getting dark, why hadn't Joe called? Usually he calls and wants to meet up for dinner or to hang out watching TV. I sat up and scooted towards the headboard and picked up my cell phone to call Joe.

"Morelli."

"Joe? Are you still at work?"

"Oh, hi Cupcake," Joe said letting out a big sigh. "Yeah I was just about to leave when a call came in about a dead body in a dumpster. I caught the case. It's a mess."

I could almost see him running his fingers through his hair face taut with tension. "I'm sorry Joe. You sound exhausted. Can I do anything?"

"Can you stop people from killing each other?"

"Probably not. This is Trenton."

"Yeah."

"Their calling for me, I've gotta go. Don't wait on me to eat I'll grab something on the way back to the station."

"Okay."

"I love you. I'll call when I can."

"Bye Joe."

"Looks like it's just you and me," I said tapping on Rex's cage before opening the refrigerator and grabbing a Coke for me and a baby carrot for him.

I sat down on my worn out couch and sipped my soda thinking about the pros and cons of my plan to hire some muscle to help me bring in Sellars. The pros were pretty obvious I thought; there would be less chance that I would be hurt, kidnapped or covered in crap. The cons were a little more involved; there's always the risk that Joe would be mad, I might hurt Lula feelings by not asking her to partner with me, and there was a chance no one would be interested in helping me since my reputation as a walking catastrophe is well known.

Really though I don't have a choice I wasn't lying to Ranger this morning when I told him I could use the money. Only chasing lower level skips like Joe wants is starting affect my pocketbook. Not that I was ever financially secure before but at least when I needed to I could work for Ranger or pick up some higher level skips. Right now I need figure a way to make rent, and pay bills. Plus Visa would be expecting a payment or they might hold Rex hostage until I can come up with the money.

My stomach let out a growl that indicated it was time for dinner. Maybe I could make a decision on full stomach. I threw my empty can in the trash grabbed my bag and cell phone and drove to McDonald's. I ordered the usual a Big Mac, large fry, large Dr. Pepper and an apple pie at the drive thru and drove home. Ten minutes later I was sitting on my couch eating and watching a rerun of Sex in the City wondering what Carrie ever saw in Aiden, when she was so obviously in love with Mr. Big.

After I finished eating I took a long hot shower and pulled on sweats and t-shirt. I picked through my movies until I found Pretty Woman. I popped it in the player and settled on the couch to relax.

About the same time Richard Gere was asking Julia Roberts for directions my mind wandered to Tommy Sellars. I got up and went to the kitchen for a notepad and a beer. I jotted down everything I'd learned about Sellars since picking up his file this morning. Really this guy was pretty creepy. It's always been my experience that the creepier they are the crazier they are. Which almost always they will do anything to stay out of jail. I dropped my head back against the sofa cushion and stared at the ceiling. Then it hit me like Lula in full on Rhino mode. I knew just who to call.

I jumped up and ran into the bedroom grabbing my cell phone. I scrolled through the phonebook until I found his name hit send.

"Yo."

"Hi. It's Stephanie. Umm... Stephanie Plum."

"Are you okay? Do you need help? What's your location?"

Geez. I've really got to work on my reputation. "No, no I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Oh yeah sure, it's just well… I'm on a stakeout."

"Ohmigod! I'm so sor-"

"Tomorrow…noon…Main Street Diner…"

"Sure I'll…" Ugh! Seriously! What is it with men and bad phone manners?

When I looked at the movie again Richard Gere was climbing the fire escape to win Julia Robert's heart. I rolled my eyes and snapped off the television. "That's not real life Rex. For most guys romance is little more than beer and pizza before sex."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning I stopped and picked up a dozen doughnuts on the way to the office. I knew that Lula and Connie were going to be there this morning and I wanted to try to distract them from asking too many questions about Joe. I'd learned it was easier to keep the peace if i avioded talking about Joe in front of Lula.

"Uh-oh. You don't look so good. You ain't got that afterglow. You and Officer Hottie done broke up again?" Lula asked grabbing the pink bakery box out of hands.

"No we haven't broken up. Joe was working last night," I said.

"Well you ain't gotta be rude about it," Lula said.

"She wasn't being rude," Connie said. "Thanks for the doughnuts Stephanie."

"You're welcome. Any new files today?"

"A couple. You got a lead on Sellars?"

I picked a Boston Crème up from the box. "Yeah. Well I've got a plan anyway."

Connie's eyes darted to the window and I heard Lula suck in a breath. Only one person could cause such a reaction, Ranger. A quick glance over my shoulder confirmed his arrival.

"Well I promised my Grandma a ride to the beauty shop this morning. She wants a new hairdo for BINGO at St. Paul's tonight. Lula do you want to go with me to pick up Steve Eugene afternoon?"

"Yeah but come early on account I wanna go to Cluck in a Bucket for lunch."

"I have plans for lunch. But I promise we'll go tomorrow."

The door opened and two large figures clad in black entered. For a brief minute it felt like all air in the room went still. Then with a woosh it returned when Lula's voice broke the spell.

"Which of them Rangeman hotties are you?" Lula asked.

"I'm Ty Washington, you can call me Cyclops."

"Well I'm Lula," she said pushing up from the couch and pulling her leopard print spandex skirt a down. "How come we ain't seen you 'round here before?"

"I just transferred here from Miami, ma'am"

Lula giggled, and Ranger shot a look across the room in her direction. Then he threw a look at where Connie and I were standing next to her desk watching with our mouths open. I gave him a palms up I don't know gesture, and Connie cleared her throat.

"Miami, huh?" Lula asked, licking her lips and taking him in from head to combat boots."

"Vinnie called this morning, said there was a file for Rangeman."

"Oh! Um, yeah." Connie said flipping through a stack and pulling out a folder. "He's not due for a couple of weeks but Vinnie's a little nervous about him skipping town."

Ranger replied with a single nod of his head and opened the folder.

I glanced at the clock over Connie's desk. It was almost ten-thirty. "Thanks for these Connie. Lula I'll be back this afternoon."

Lula just waved me away never taking her eyes off Cyclops. This can't be good I thought to myself as I walked out of the office to my Explorer. The last time Lula had an interest in one of Ranger's men it was Tank. Things ended when she faked their engagement and he'd almost had a heart attack at the idea of getting married.

A few minutes later I pulled into the driveway at my parent's house. Grandma was standing on the small porch waiting for me. She was wearing a hot pink velour track suit with black pumps and pearls. When I got out of the truck and Grandma's face broke in to a big smile.

"Don't get out, we're going to be late," Grandma called as she tottered down the sidewalk. Once she'd climbed into the cab of the Explorer and fastened her seatbelt I backed out of the driveway and headed to the Clip n Curl.

"Where's the cop?" Grandma asked.

Suddenly I realized I hadn't talked to him since last night. "He's working Grandma."

"Boy I bet it's exciting seeing all those dead bodies. He ever tell you about them?"

"He doesn't talk about work much."

"Huh," Grandma said pausing to push her dentures back in place. "I saw on TV once where this man was writing a book and he got to ride along with the police for research. You think Joe would let me ride with him?"

"I doubt it Grandma. Homicide is pretty dirty work. Joe wouldn't want to you be involved."

"Still I might ask him," she said.

I turned into the parking lot of the beauty salon and pulled up to the front door to let Grandma out. "You have a ride home right?" I asked.

"Your mother is going to pick me up then we're going to Costco. I can't wait to try the samples. Last time they had shrimp on little toothpicks and frozen pizzas on bagels."

"Bye Grandma."

Grandma gave me a wink. "Let me know if you need any help. I got my gun on me." The she slammed the truck door and wobbly walked into the beauty salon.

Once she was inside I pulled out my cell phone. No missed calls so Joe hadn't tried to call me. I dialed his number and it went straight to voice mail. I left a message asking him to call me when he could. Then I called my Mom and warned her that Grandma was armed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I arrived at the Main Street Diner with fifteen minutes to spare. I figured if I was going to make a business proposition I should look responsible. For me that meant being on time and not getting ketchup on my shirt.

At noon exactly he walked into the busy diner. He was hard to miss. Six feet of solid muscle, shaved head, giant tattoo of a flaming skull in the middle of his forehead. Shane Callahan, or Cal, was one of Ranger's employees and was just about the scariest looking person I'd ever seen. Well that was until the time my sister Valerie went into labor and he passed out in the delivery room. Since then I don't think he's as scary. I'm sure other people would disagree. He spotted me sitting at a table in the back corner and I gave him a small wave.

"Bombshell," he said.

"Hi Cal," I said. "I ordered a burger and fries. I wasn't sure what you'd want."

Then like magic our waitress appeared at the table. She took in Cal's tattoo and took a cautious step back. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have whatever she's having only water instead of soda."

I was shocked. Mostly Rangeman employees ate healthy stuff. "Ranger know you eat hamburgers?" I asked hoping that he knew I was joking around.

"It's an off day. I can have some fat and a few carbs." Cal said giving me a big smile. "I like the food here, it's mostly grease, but it's good."

"Ah I see." But really I didn't, I mean how could a man with a skull tattoo in the middle of his forehead be so concerned about fat and carbohydrates?

The waitress brought our food and refilled my coke. We ate in silence for a of couple minutes then I decided it was time to let Cal in on why I'd asked him here today.

"Cal I have a business proposition for you."

Both of his eyebrows shot up toward his hair line making it look like the skull on his forehead was squinting. "Okay? Like what?"

"Well, um, you see, I have this skip and I could use a little help."

"Why not just call Ranger or Tank?" he asked.

"It's complicated," I sighed. "I'll do all the skip tracing and research, and when I'm ready for the capture I'll call you and you'll be the muscle. If you agree to help me I'll pay you a third of the recovery fee. For this skip you would make a thousand dollars."

Cal looked at me like he was contemplating the pros and cons of accepting the offer. I took Sellars' folder from my bag and slid it across the table. While Cal read through the information and rap sheet I finished my hamburger.

"All I have to do is show up and help you capture the guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you don't want to help me or if it'll cause you problems with Ranger I understand. Just let me know and I'll try to find somebody else."

"I'll do it," Cal said before sliding the file back across the table.

"Thanks Cal I really appreciate you helping me. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Sure. It's no big deal; you're doing all the hard work."

We sat at the table for a few minutes finishing our food. I was contemplating a slice of chocolate pie when I noticed two men wearing ski masks and carrying a guns walk into the diner. Cal noticed them too, and he motioned for me to get under the table.

I slid from my chair to the floor and tried to make myself as small as possible, by pulling my knees to my chest and tucking my chin and nose down. I watched as Cal calmly stood up and starting walking towards the armed man. One of the robbers was standing at the cash register with his back to Cal and the other was standing in front of the restaurant pointing his gun over the crowd yelling for everyone to stay still.

When the man watching the customers noticed Cal he tried to shoot him, but Cal was too quick. He shot him first and then subdued the second man by tackling him and knocking him out with a single punch.

Seconds later the Trenton Police burst through the doors and for a moment they looked stunned. Cal told them that he'd shot masked man number one in the shoulder and that he'd most likely hit his head that's why he was unconscious, masked man number two he'd knocked out with his fist. The EMTs from Trenton Memorial arrived and after several long minutes they loaded up both men and took off for the emergency room.

"Cupcake. I should have known. How do you get yourself into these disasters," Joe said standing with his hands on his hips.

"I didn't do anything Joe. I was eating lunch when these two guys showed up to rob the place. I don't even know who they are."

Joe let out a long breath and dropped his arms to his sides. "I'm sorry. I've been up for forty-eight hours, and I guess I just jumped to conclusion based on your history of chaos."

"Well next time you should ask before you jump to conclusions."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Joe said. "Shit what's Manoso doing here?"

I knew he was here because he probably had trackers on my car. Probably Cal had trackers on him somewhere. I looked around for an escape but Ranger was headed towards us.

"Come on, let's go outside I could use some air."

Joe nodded once and followed me past Ranger towards the exit. Once we were outside Joe walked across the parking lot to talk to a couple of detectives and I stood next to the Tahoe hoping that they'd say I was free to go. The guys said you could come by the station later and fill out a report. Ernie Blackman said that one of Ranger's employees took down both men.

"Shane Callahan," I said.

"You know him?" Joe asked.

"Yeah you know him too. He's the guy that passed out in the delivery room when Val was in labor with Lisa."

"The big scary guy with the tattoo on his forehead?" Joe asked.

"That's the one."

"You were having lunch with him? I thought you weren't going to hang out with Ranger anymore."

"I wasn't hanging out with Ranger. Cal works for Rangeman but he's not Ranger."

Joe looked down at the toe of his shoe. I knew he was trying to calm down so I waited quietly.

"Why were you having lunch with him?" Joe asked very quietly.

"Vinnie gave me Tommy Sellars. I needed someone to help me with the capture. In the past I've asked Ranger but since I'm not working with him anymore I needed to find someone else. I asked Cal if he'd like to help me for a third of the bond. Sort of like a freelancing gig."

Joe looked at me like I might have sprouted a second head. "You're serious?"

"Yep."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this. But at least you aren't going off halfcocked trying to catch this guy by yourself or worse with Lula."

I couldn't believe it. Usually when something like this came up Joe yelled and then I yelled. Today we were almost acting like adults.

Joe's cell phone rang he muttered a few words and then he ran his fingers through his hair. "I gotta go, another body in a dumpster. It's the third one in two days. Maybe we should move to Florida," Joe said.

"Florida sounds nice but our families are in Trenton."

"That's too bad I like the idea of you wearing that little red bikini every day." Joe leaned in and kissed me. "You look hot in the bikini."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Joe finally called around seven o'clock to say he was completely exhausted and that he was going home for the first time in two day. I offered to bring dinner, but he said his mom had dropped off a plate so he was going to nuke it, shower and crash. Joe must be really tired if he's turning down a chance at maybe having sex.

I'd fixed a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner and watched a rerun marathon of How I Met You Mother. Around ten o'clock I'd checked the locks and crawled into bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning I'd settled down and fallen asleep. A noise had interrupted my dream about Pineapple Upside Down Cake. I heard the noise again; the locks on my front door were tumbling open.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I've read over the chapter twice but I'm sure I've missed a couple of mistakes. I'll try to get to them tomorrow. Let me know what you think….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I heard the security chain scrape against the door and I felt that familiar tingle at the base of my neck. I opened one eye and looked at the clock it was a few minutes after midnight. For a moment I thought about locking myself in the bathroom not that it'd do any good Ranger would just pick that lock too. Then I remembered that Joe was at home asleep and I had missed spending time with Ranger. I sat up against the headboard watching for him through the door of my bedroom.

"Babe," Ranger said when he came into view.

"Hi. It's been a while."

"It has," Ranger said stepping from the shadow of the door frame.

I took a minute to look at him. As always he was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Tonight he wore the usual black but instead of combat pants and tight t-shirt he was wearing a pair light weight running pants and loose t-shirt with Army emblazoned across the chest in bold white letters. On his feet were carbon gray Nike's I'm pretty sure cost more than any pair of shoes I would ever own.

"Are we going for a run?" I asked.

Ranger raised his eyebrow and gave me an assessing look. "Do you want to go for a run?"

"Not really," I said rolling my eyes. "I can still button my jeans so I'm good for now."

Ranger slid into the club chair in the corner and stretched his long legs in front of him. "You want to tell me about Cal?"

"Please like he hasn't already told you everything."

"He's told me what he knows. I'd like to hear your side of the story."

"What's to tell; I need muscle to bring in a skip. I offered to pay Cal to help me and he said yes."

"Babe I'll help you for free. No price remember?"

"I know," I said turning my face to look toward the window on the other side of the room. "You're not going to tell him he can't help me are you?"

"No Babe I'm not. What about Morelli, he okay with it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Joe is happy I didn't call you." I sat there looking at the blinds on the windows thinking that I should really hang some drapes. When I felt the side of the bed dip and Ranger's hand touch my arm. When I didn't turn to look at him he squeezed my elbow. When I finally looked him in the eyes he spent a few minutes looking back at me. He might have been reciting all the state capitals or counting how many gun he's owns, most likely he was trying to read my mind.

"Babe. I understand what's going on, it's pretty obvious. I want you to know I'm proud of you for thinking ahead and planning. Cal will do a good job for you. He was a good solider because he thinks quickly on his feet. Of course you saw that today in the diner."

"He was amazing. It was like something from a Van Damme movie."

The tips of Ranger's lips tilted into a small smile. "Something like that. Get some sleep Babe."

"Bye Batman."

I flopped back down into my pillow and looked at the clock it was almost one. At two-thirty I turned on the bedside lamp and read a few chapters of the newest J.D. Robb novel. At three-forty I turned off the light and tried counting sheep. By the time I got to twenty the little lamb lost its way and my mind wandered to thoughts of Ranger. I hadn't been surprised that he knew about my agreement with Cal, but I was a surprised that he understood about my situation with Joe. At four-fifteen I gave up and went to the living to room to see what was on Nick at Nite. Maybe a few reruns of The Nanny would distract me and I could catch a couple of hours sleep before I had to get ready for the day. At six-thirty I gave up and went for a run, even though my pants fit.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When I pulled into the parking lot of The Sunny Side Café Joe waiting. He was leaning against the back of the Tahoe ankles crossed hands in pockets. He looked well rested and of course he looked at his watch. I was late.

_Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad_.

"Good morning Cupcake," Joe said before pulling me to him for a quick kiss.

"Good morning. Did you get plenty of sleep last night?" I asked.

"I did. I missed you though," Joe said opening the door to the resturant.

We found a seat near the front of the restaurant and Joe signaled the waitress for coffee. She dropped off a fresh pot of coffee at our table and Joe poured two cups. He took a couple packets of sugar and then slid the sugar an cream over to me. Joe took a couple minutes to read the menu. I already knew what I wanted. Two eggs scrambled with cheese, waffles and bacon. While we waited I checked my email and Facebook on my phone.

"So what did you do last night?" Joe asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and picked at the toast the waitress had left on the table when we placed our order. "I talked to Mary Lou on the phone for a while after the boys went to bed, then I watched some TV and went to bed." I left out Ranger's visit, bo need to start an argument.

"So what is going on with Mary Lou these days?" Joe asked.

"She wanted to invite us over for Michael's birthday party next weekend. They're having a bar-b-que and a couple of those blowup things for the kids to jump in," I said. "I told her I'd be there but I wasn't sure about your schedule."

"I'm not scheduled to work next weekend."

"She said that Eddie and Carl are coming too."

"Sounds like fun. Tell her we'll be there," Joe said before taking a bite of his oatmeal.

I nodded and smiled. Although it felt foreign to make plans to attend a child's birthday party. Especially as a one part of a couple. I could see that Joe was happy to be included in something so normal.

"I'll pick up a present this week, Mary Lou said he's really into Lego's and dinosaurs. "

"Let me help you pay for the present."

"No Michael is my godson I'll usually buy him a birthday present anyway it's no big deal."

"Okay but if you change your mind Cupcake let me know."

I nodded and took a big bite of my waffles.

"We've got great seats for the game Saturday. They're right on the first baseline."

"Wow how did you get such great tickets?"

"I got them on Stub Hub. I guess I just got lucky."

"Well bring that luck with you to the game Saturday," I said.

"I'll try Cupcake."

We finished breakfast and I tried to pay the bill. Joe wouldn't let me. He walked me back to my SUV and when I got my seatbelt on Joe gave me a kiss goodbye.

"I love you, be careful today. Call me if you need anything," Joe said and closed my door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After breakfast with Joe I stopped my parent's house to see how my Grandma fared at the BINGO tournament, and to tell my Mom that Joe would be joining us for dinner tomorrow night. I parked the Explorer in front of the house and noticed that my sister Val's minivan parked in the driveway behind my Dad's cab. Before I climbed out of the truck my Mom and Grandma were standing at the door watching me.

"Good morning Stephanie," my Mom said. "Come on in I just made a fresh pot of coffee."

I stopped in the living room to say hello to my Dad and answer his questions about how well I was taking care of my SUV. He offered to check under the hood for me so I handed him the keys and went to the kitchen.

"Val was reading the newspaper while Lisa was eating Cheerios in her high chair. Mom was washing the breakfast dishes. Grandma was flipping through a catalog and humming. It was a typical morning in the Plum kitchen. I gave Lisa a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to Grandma.

"How was the BINGO tournament?"

"I lost fifty bucks, but I got three hotties' phone numbers so I guess I broke even."

Val grinned and my mother made the sign of the cross. Grandma had been looking for a new boyfriend for a while. I don't really get why it bothers my Mom so much. It's not like she's working in a brothel she's just looking for a companion to share her time with.

"Are you coming to dinner tomorrow night?" Mom asked.

"Yes, and Joe's coming too if that's alright?"

"Of course it's alright. How are things going between you and Joseph?"

"Things are fine Mom. He's been working a lot. I didn't get to see him last night. So we had breakfast together this morning at Sunny Side Café."

"Whatever happened to that Ranger fella that stopped by your apartment that time I was living with you?" Grandma asked.

"He's still around. I see him from time to time." _Like in the middle of the night in my bedroom_.

"Boy, he's a pip and hot too."

"Grandma Ranger is just a business associate of Stephanie's. Joe is Stephanie's boyfriend," Val said.

"I know that, but if Stephanie's not interested in that Ranger I might be. Do you think he likes older women?"

"Mother!" My mom said turning her face to the sky. She was probably asking God why her mother was a crazy old bat.

Grandma knocked her knee against mine under the table and gave me a quick wink. "Oh come on Helen lighten up."

Val snickered and Lisa cooed from the high chair slapping her little hand on the tray sending cereal flying in all directions.

"Ooooo." Lisa cooed again.

"Oh dear," Mom said opening the broom closet.

"I'll get it Mom," Val said taking the tray off Lisa's high chair and passing her to me.

Lisa looked at me and reached out to grab my nose. She smelled so sweet and those big blue eyes were looking at me with so much trust I couldn't help but think I'd like to have a baby of my own. Oh shit! I can't keep thinking like this. Time to tramp those feelings down I have a hamster. Rex is all the child I need.

"Come on Lisa let's go look outside," I said standing up from the table and walking to the front door to look out at the neighborhood. We were looking out the door watching a dog walk down the street when Grandma walked up behind us.

"You want a baby Steph?" she asked.

"Wh-what? No. I don't even have a husband.

Grandma pursed her lips and gave me an assessing look that rivaled any look Ranger's ever given me. "It seems to me you could have a husband anytime you want. I'm not as old and crazy as everyone thinks. When you're ready you'll have it all."

Before I could ask what she meant my cell phone started ringing from my purse. "Come on Lisa let's get Aunt Stephanie's phone."

"Hello?"

"This is Marge Sellars. I had a message to call you back."

"Mrs. Sellars I'm Stephanie Plum, I work for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. Your son missed his court date earlier this week and I am trying to find him to help him reschedule his appearance."

"I don't know where my son is and if I did I wouldn't turn him over to a bounty hunter," Mrs. Sellars said. "Honestly I'm his mother do you think I want to see him go back to jail?"

"No Mrs. Sellars I'm sure you don't. I do need to remind you that you placed your house against the bond and if Tommy doesn't present himself within fourteen days of the original appearance date Vincent Plum Bail Bonds could take possession of you house as payment for breaking the original bong agreement."

"I see. I could really lose my home?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. Tommy has plenty of time to do the right thing. Do you know where he might be? Does he have a job maybe or a girlfriend?"

"No. Tommy doesn't like to work. He could be back with his ex-girlfriend Katie O'Connor. It's like a revolving door with those two."

"Do you have a phone number for Katie?" I asked.

"I don' t know if it's any good. She changed it a while back when they broke up and I had a new one but she might have changed it again. Katie works at Macy's out a Quakerbridge Mall. Give me a minute and I'll get that phone number for you."

0-0-0-0-0-0

When I parked the Explorer at the curb outside the bond's office Lula was standing at the door. Today she wore bright pink leggings paired with a lime green tunic which showcased her large chest. She had styled her hair into a short ponytail, on her feet she wore black sequined pumps with a heel so high it broke the laws of physics. For Lula this was conservative. I briefly wondered if someone had died.

"Come on in here Skinny White Girl. We's got to talk."

"I'm coming hang on I need to grab my bag from the backseat."

"Well do it quick. I want to talk to you before Ranger and Cyclops get here."

I grabbed my purse and Lula grabbed my elbow rushing me inside the office. She pushed me down on vinyl couch and shoved a notebook in my hand.

"Don't you ever dress more professional like?" Lula asked.

I looked at my aqua V-neck shirt, blue jeans and boots. "Are you serious? Considering that I'll probably be covered in baby oil and cheese puffs at the end of the day this is as professional as it gets.

"Huh," Lula grunted. "Well it don't matter. This plan is about me gettin' that fine lookin' Cyclops to ask me out."

"Wait a minute," Connie said. "I want to hear this."

Lula looked out the window to the street before she started talking. "I figure since Cyclops works for Ranger he's probably a badass. So you and me got to be badasses too. When they come in here this mornin' you and me are gonna be talkin' about catchin' us a skip."

"Lula, Ranger knows better. He's never going to fall for this," I said.

"She's right Lula. What if Ranger calls you out on it?" Connie asked.

"Shit Batman don't talk much what makes you think he's gonna say somethin' now?" Lula asked.

I wanted to argue with Lula but she was right Ranger was very quiet. Not that I thought for a minute that Lula's plan would work. I wasn't even sure what we were supposed to talk about. Mostly Lula and I were the Lucy and Ethel of bounty hunting. Our most successful takedown plan was to knee the skip in the balls and Lula sit on them while I cuffed them. Sometimes Lula would stun a skip and we'd drag them to my car and drive to the police station before they regained consciousness. Either way I didn't think that was a going to impress Cyclops.

"Shit, here they come. Sit up girl, you like you're half dead. Did you bring your gun? We need to be checkin' our guns for bullets and shit."

"I don't have my gun with me."

Connie was trying to laugh. Lula shot me a glare before she sat up and straightened her clothes. When the door to the office opened I felt the familiar tingle in my spine and I knew Ranger was standing behind me.

"Good morning, Ladies." Ranger deep voice filled the room causing my skin to prickle with goose bumps.

"Good morning Ranger. Vinnie is in his office. He said he'd like to have a word with you."

Ranger gave a curt nod and walked to the door of Vinnie's office. He knocked twice and opened the door. He stepped inside and paused before closing the door behind him.

"So whenever you're ready I am."

I looked at Lula slightly confused and then I remembered we were supposed to be impressing Cyclops.

"Oh, um yeah… we need to bring in Lionel King today. The folder said he's living at Avalon Arms on Pike Street over in Morristown. He was arrested for Public intoxication and he has no priors. Hopefully we'll be able to bring him in without too much trouble, and that will leave us time to work on the other cases outstanding."

"What other cases?" Lula asked.

"Angel Sanchez I've picked him up before. He doesn't speak English, only Spanish. The file says he's working at Riverside Dock. I don't want to go down there to make a capture. So we'll have to figure out another way."

"Did something bad happen to you on the dock?" Cyclops asked.

"The dock is difficult to place to make a safe capture. Too many unknowns."

Cyclops nodded once and turned his head back to the door. After a minute he I caught him looking at me from the corner of his eye. What was up with that?

Ranger came out of Vinnie's office and walked over to me. "Babe, I spoke to Cal this morning. He's available to you anytime."

"Thank you."

Ranger reached out to tuck a curl behind my ear and smiled. "Babe."

In a flash he and Cyclops were out the door. I watched Ranger walk across the street and climb into his Cayenne. I felt a little tug at my heart but I quickly pushed that feeling aside. Ranger was my friend, and last night he said he understood why I have to distance myself from him.

"Well that there went real good," Lula said. "He looked impressed like he thought we knew what we was doin'."

I looked a Connie and she rolled her eyes. I gave her a small smile. "Ready to go Lula?"

"Hell yeah, I'm ready. Let's roll."

"Connie we'll call you about lunch," I said picking up my purse.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Lula and I pulled into the parking lot of Avalon Arms about twenty minutes later. Avalon Arms was a small run down complex with worn tan siding and burnt orange doors and shutters. The landscaping had seen better days. Shrubbery that wasn't dead was over grown. In the courtyard was old shabby kitchen table surrounded by lawn chairs. A few residents were sitting outside chatting a few more were playing dominoes.

"How we gonna do this?"

"Just knock on the door and hope he comes out without a fight, I guess."

"All these people out here, if he don't come quiet like it could get ugly."

"If he won't come without a fuss then we'll regroup and come back later. Remember no shooting."

"Yeah, no shooting," Lula said rolling her eyes.

"It apartment number 11 B," I tell Lula opening my door. "go around back and I'll knock on the door."

"I got it covered. He won't know what hit him."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. If Lula tackles him he'll probably think he'll been hit by the Jets defensive line. "I'll count to fifty before I knock on the door."

We separate and I stop on the sidewalk in front of the building looking out at the crowd playing dominoes. The group seems to be engrossed in the game. None of them acknowledged us when we walked into the courtyard. I reached into my purse and pulled out my stun gun and tucked it in the back of my jeans. Then I took out my defense spray and hooked it on the front pocket. Better safe than sorry.

"Yeah who is it?" King yelled through the door.

"Mr. King this is Stephanie Plum I'm with your Bail Bond's company. You missed your court date. I'm here to help you reschedule. We'll just go down to the station and Connie will met you and then you'll be home I under an hour."

"No. I can't go to jail. Go away."

"Mr. King, I can promise you won't go to jail today."

"Fuck you. Go away. Tell them I'm innocent."

"It's not my job to decide your innocence or guilt. It's my job to take you down and reschedule."

I looked over my shoulder. The people who were playing dominoes earlier were watching. No doubt hoping for some entertainment. I took out my cell phone and called Lula.

"Yeah?" Lula answered.

"Can you see him?"

"No. He's got newspaper and shit covering his windows."

I took a step off the porch and realized that he had the windows in the front covered also. "Come on back around the front."

"Gotcha."

I walked over a few feet and sat down on a bench. Lula came around the corner carrying her shoes. She sat down next to me and let out a heavy breath.

"He won't open the door, and the crowd over there seems to be taking interest in why we're here. I think we should go and maybe come back and wait on him to leave."

"Yeah you're probably right. I hate stakeouts but we don't have no choice."

"Okay we'll come back first thing tomorrow."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Connie was painting her nails when Lula and I walked back into the office. I sat the bucket of chicken on her desk and she pulled a roll of paper towels "So Stephanie how are things with Joe?"

"They're good. Things are different this time. We're both happy."

"That's good. The whole Burg is talking about when he's going to propose," Connie said.

"White girl you ain't gonna marry Joe are you?" Lula asked.

"He hasn't asked me if that's what you mean."

"If he asked would you say yes?" Connie asked.

"We aren't talking about marriage. I don't think either of us is ready for that."

"Uh. You don't need to be marrying Joe anyways. He don't know you like Ranger."

Time to change the subject. "So Connie what do you know about Ed and Berta Gordon splitting up?" I asked.

"Most of what you've heard is true. Berta moved out of their house on Pine yesterday."

"Who is Ed and Berta Gordon?" Lula asked.

"Ed and Berta are an old Burg family they're practically Burg royalty. Berta plays BINGO with my Grandma and Ed retired from petroleum refinery. They've been married so long no remembers when they weren't married. Now she's left him and moved into an apartment outside the Burg," I explained.

"I heard at the family dinner the other night that Ed was having an affair," Connie said.

"It's big gossip. Grandma told me before I left today that she was going over to Berta's new place this afternoon to help her get settled."

"Maybe Berta's got a man on the side." Lula said.

"Speaking of men on the side, why this sudden interest in Cyclops?" Connie asked. "I thought you were going out with Reggie Greene."

"Huh. That Reggie's alright. But I'm a big beautiful woman, and Reggie don't know how to appreciate what I have to offer."

Connie didn't say anything. She just kept picking through the bucket of chicken on her desk. Finally she pulled out a drumstick and sat back down in her chair."

"Cyclops is a strange nickname," I said. "I thought a Cyclops was a monster or giant with one eye in the middle of their head. But I looked today and his eyes aren't close together. He doesn't even have a unibrow. I wonder how he got that nickname."

"I'm thinkin' he's got a big dick." Lula said.

I nearly chocked on my Coke and I felt my face flush in embarrassment. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It's big and only has one eye." Lula said gesturing with her hands in a suggestive way.

Again Connie didn't say anything and I followed her lead looking for a third piece of chicken.

"What are you doing the rest of the day, Steph?"

"I'm going to do some asking around about the folders I have left."

"I can go with you," Lula said.

"No you can't you got a lot of filing to do. So don't get any ideas."

I took that as my cue to leave and said goodbye after reminding Lula I'd be at the office early tomorrow to start that stakeout on Lionel King.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I went to Macy's at Quakerbridge Mall to look for Tommy Sellars' girlfriend Katie. Ranger's parking mojo once again eluded me and I ended up parking like a mile from the door. I walked through the parking lot toward the entrance chanting I will not buy anything over and over. Thirty minutes and three departments later I found Katie O'Connor working in lingerie. Katie O'Connor was a pretty girl with long red hair and blue eyes. She was busy straightening a sale rack in the back near the dressing rooms.

"Katie?"

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm Stephaine Plum, I'm a Bond Enforcement Agent for…"

"You're a what?"

"I'm a bounty hunter. I'm looking for Tommy Sellars. Have you seen him?"

Katie shook her head and swallowed hard. "No. I haven't seen Tommy since he was arrested."

"Did you see him before?"

"Yeah, he came by here that day. He wanted me to take him back. You know be his girlfriend again. I told him no. I couldn't, I didn't love him anymore," Katie said.

"Tommy didn't show up for court. Do you know where I might find him?"

"Did you try his Mom's house? She's the devil, but he loves Tommy. She'd probably go to jail for him if she could. She still does his laundry I think she even irons his underwear. Can you believe anyone would iron underwear." she said rolling her eyes.

I thanked Katie for her time. Then gave her my business card and asked her to call me if Tommy contacted her. I did a little widow shopping in the mall thinking about Sellars' mom and ex-girlfriend. One or both of them were lying. I decided I need to do some more looking into the mom and girlfriend. I bought and Orange Julius and walked back through Macy's avoiding the shoe department found my car and drove to Joe's house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks for reading. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up in a couple days. Things will start to make more sense as we go along. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I unlocked the front door and braced myself for the impact of a direct hit from Bob.

"Stephanie what on earth are you doing?"

"Oh! Um…Hello Mrs. Morelli. How are you today?"

"I'm fine dear. Care to tell me why you're hanging on to the doorway as if your life depended on it? Oh my god! Is someone chasing you? Do I need to call Joseph?"

"No... No Ma'am. It's just that Bob usually jumps all over me when I open the door."

"Isn't that funny, Bob never jumps on me. What are you doing here? Joseph's not home."

"I came by to walk Bob and drop off Joe's dry cleaning. Joe's been so busy at work I thought I would surprise him by taking care of a couple things for him."

"I see. When I got here I let the dog out so he probably doesn't need to be walked.

"Oh...um...well thanks."

"Come inside dear the neighbors will be wondering why you're standing there like we're in a barnyard."

I closed the door and followed Angie Morelli into the living room.

"Tell me Stephanie when are you two going to grow up and get married?"

"Joe and I haven't discussed marriage."

"Of course you haven't," Joe's mom said waving her hand dismissively. "Joseph's not getting younger Stephanie. He's going to be 35 on his birthday. It's time for him to take a wife and start a family. It's what he wants. Is it what you want?"

"Steph?"

_Oh thank god!_ "In here Joe."

"Cupcake what are you doing… Mom?"

"Hello Joseph. I stopped by to pick up your laundry. I ran into Carl's _wife_ Shirley at the supermarket earlier and she told me how busy you'd been. Then Stephanie stopped by to walk your dog, and we've been have a nice chat."

Joe smiled. "It's great to come home and find my two favorite girls. How about I take you both out to lunch?"

"I can't Joseph. I have a Catholic Ladies Auxiliary meeting today. Carry the laundry basket out for me and you can pick them up when you both come for Sunday dinner. "

"Sure Mom. Be right back Cupcake," Joe said giving me a quick kiss on the temple before grabbing the basket and following his mom through the kitchen. As soon as the door closed Bob came slinking out of the dining room.

"There you are you chicken," I said scratching him behind the ears. "I don't blame you. I wish I could have hidden from her too. What am I going to do Bob? She's going to push Joe to propose. What if I never want to get married again?"

"Cupcake do you want a sandwich?" Joe asked from the kitchen.

"I had lunch with the girls, but I'll stay with you while you eat."

Joe sat a Coke and a bag of chips on the table in front of me. He was standing at the counter spreading mayo on white bread and feeding Bob slices of cheese. The whole scene was just so domesticated I was taking deep breaths to stay calm.

"So how's the case going? Any leads?"

"Maybe, mostly I'm just chasing my ass."

"It's a great ass to chase," I said waggling my eyebrows.

Joe's eyes went from whiskey brown to dark chocolate. "If didn't have to get back to the station I'd let you chase it upstairs."

We chatted for a few minutes. I reminded Joe we were having dinner at my parents' house tomorrow. We took Bob for a short walk. Then it was time for Joe to go back to work. He walked me to my car since I told him I was going to try to use the search programs at the bond's office. Hopefully Connie wouldn't be using her computer.

"I don't think it will be a late night. I'll call you when I know something."

"Sure. If you do have to work late give me a call and bring takeout from Pino's to the station."

"Sounds good Cupcake. I love you. I'll call you when I can."

I kissed him goodbye and got in the Explorer. Just before I was going to close the door Joe stopped me. He pressed a kiss to my hairline and whispered in my ear.

"You don't have to say it now because I know it's hard for you to say but sometimes Cupcake I want to hear you tell me you love me too." Then he closed the door and turned to walk Bob back inside the house.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"White Girl! You came back?"

"I wanted to borrow Connie's computer. Where is she?"

"She went to post a bond. I guessin' she'd be back any minute," Lula said.

"I'm going to start this search on Sánchez and maybe I can get it done before she gets back."

"You aren't mad at me are you Steph?" Lula asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well what I said about you not marrying Joe and you marrying Batman instead."

"Lula its fine, don't worry about it. Joe and I aren't thinking about getting married. We're still trying to work things out between us."

"Let me guess Joe don't want you bein' 'round with Ranger."

"It's not like that…"

"I know you don't like people in your business so I'm just gonna say this once. Since I known you; you've always been about what's right. Joe he's what everyone else thinks is right for you. I think you want to be with Joe cause it'd be what's right in everyone else's eyes. This time it's not as easy as catching a skip or helping solve a murder. This thing with Joe it's gonna be about your life. Don't settle for nothin' less than what you want in your heart. This time you has to pick what's right for you. Not what ever'body else says right."

I didn't know what to say. Lula was telling me how she felt about my relationship with Joe. Unlike everyone else she wasn't pushing me to settle down with Joe. She was being a friend Since I wasn't sure what to say I just nodded my head once and said, "Okay."

"You find anything on Sánchez?" Lula asked

"Just what we already know. Looks like I might have to do some asking around. We've got a couple of weeks on this one. Tomorrow let's work on getting Lionel King. I'll pick you up here at the office at nine o'clock."

"I can't leave here until Cyclops stops by with Ranger."

"Lula are you sure about this? You don't really know this guy. He could be a total player, or worse an asshole."

"He's one of Ranger's guys."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he's not a player. Tomorrow instead of acting like Cagney and Lacey why don't we try to talk to Cyclops and see what we can get to know about him?"

"You think?"

"Yeah once he gets to see the real you he's going to want to get to know you better. You're pretty amazing."

"Damn skippy. Okay I'll try it your way for a few days."

I gathered up my papers from the printer and shoved them in my purse. I reminded Lula we were going on a stake out tomorrow. Before I left Lula reminded me The Real Housewives of New Jersey came on TV tonight.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Joe called around five-thirty and said he'd caught another case. A drug deal gone bad, and it would be a long night. I told him I'd go by and walk Bob before I went home for the night. So here I am home alone drinking a beer, eating frozen mac-n-cheese and watching Real Housewives. A few hours later I woke up on the couch and I was freezing. I stumbled into the bathroom and then to my bedroom. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over my ears.

When I woke up again I knew I wasn't alone. I could smell a faint hint of Ranger's body wash. But there was another fragrance in the air. It smelled sweet, and delicious. It smelled like cake. I have to be dreaming because Ranger would never bring me cake.

"Babe? Are you awake?"

"Ranger? Is that you? What are you doing here, it's after one o'clock?"

"Just got done with a job in Philly. I brought you a slice of cheesecake from Darling's."

"Are you serious?"

Ranger handed me the bag marked with a big red _D_. "The takedown was a couple blocks away and I thought you might enjoy a slice."

I opened the container and took a deep breath inhaling the scent. It was as close to heaven as I'd been in a long time. I glanced back at Ranger who was watching me from where he was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Come sit down Ranger. If you're nice I'll let you have a couple bites."

Ranger toed off his boots and dropped his gun belt on the floor next to the bed. He sat down on the bed stretching his legs out in front of him. Then he leaned back against the pillows resting on the headboard he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

I looked in the bag and pulled out a napkin and plastic fork. Using the side of the fork I cut off the tip of the triangular slice and pressed it to Ranger's lips. He opened his mouth and I fed him the first bite of cheesecake.

"That's really good," Ranger said. "Take a bite."

I cut myself a small bite and forked it into my mouth. It was good. So good that when I tasted it on my tongue I let out a deep moan of appreciation and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Oh my god! This might be the best cheesecake I've ever had."

Ranger gave me his almost smile. "Sometime I'll take you to Junior's in Brooklyn. But you have to promise to keep the moaning to a minimum. I have a reputation on Flatbush Avenue."

I just rolled my eyes. Ranger has a reputation just about everywhere in the world I'm sure. I don't think a few moans over a good dessert could really do that much damage.

"Tell me about your takedown tonight."

"Not much to tell really. Edward Fenton skipped bail a little over a year ago. He's been hiding out in Europe. Fenton's father passed away a couple of days ago. We weren't sure but we thought he might try to come back to be near his family. Turns out we were right."

I offered Ranger another bite of cheesecake which he took. "Isn't Edward Fenton the investment banker that embezzled millions from his clients?"

"That's the one."

"I bet he didn't want to go back to jail. Living in the lap of luxury like that then suddenly living in a six-by-six foot cell with another man where your sink is attached to your toilet."

"I'd say he didn't the man cried all the way to the police department."

"I bet you hated that."

Ranger shrugged a shoulder. "It doesn't bother me. Tank hates it when they cry. It makes him jumpy."

I couldn't contain the giggle. It was a funny picture of big scary Tank flinching around in the car while the skip is bawling his eyes out in the backseat. "I'd like to see that sometime."

Ranger gave me an almost smile and took the empty carton and fork from my hands. He put the trash in the bag. Then he sat the bag on the floor and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and took in his scent. After a few minutes Ranger kissed my temple and let me go. He climbed out of my bed collected the bag from the floor and left without a word.

For an hour after Ranger left I lay there staring into the dark thinking about Ranger. This was the second night in a row he'd shown up in my bedroom in the middle of the night. Ranger's late night visits were not unusual in the past. Last night was the first in months. Now that I was thinking about it, last night was the first time I'd been alone with Ranger since Joe and I had decided to reconcile. Of course shortly after that night Ranger had gone to Miami for a month. Then, Connie told me one day he'd been in the office early that morning to handle some business. Then on the way out he'd informed her he was going to Chicago for a couple weeks. It's easy to avoid someone when they're in a different zip code.

Then one day I saw his car in traffic and I knew he was back. I made some changes to my daily schedule. I went into the office an hour later. Ranger's daily visits were always at Nine o'clock. Giving Connie enough time to read the dockets from the previous days court proceedings and to put together the necessary paperwork. I also made sure to check for Ranger's cars in the parking lot at the station before turning in skips. A couple of times I'd had to call Eddie to come outside and take the skip inside while I waited in the car for the Cayenne to pull away.

Then a few weeks ago there had shift in the dynamic. Ranger started coming into the office at eleven and everyday he brought a different man with him. Tank had been first, then Lester, followed by Hector, then Hal. Then Tank was back for a couple days. Then until Cyclops showed up Lester had been Ranger's second.

Lester had me told very quietly that first morning that Tank had accepted a contract overseas. But that he would be back in a couple months. He explained Rangeman was putting out this information on a need to know basis. I needed to know, according to Lester, because Tank wasn't around to take my emergencies. Then Lester put his phone number in my phone and set himself on speed dial five.

I rolled over and punched my pillow a couple times. When I closed my eyes I could still smell Ranger on the pillow next to me. I clutched it in my arms and lay there the rest of the night alternating between dreams of Ranger holding me, and remembering the time we'd made love in my bed all night long.

0-0-0-0-0-0

At six o'clock I gave up sleeping for the night, threw on some running clothes and headed out for a jog. I was turning onto the high school track when I thought these middle of the night visits might just be Ranger's sick way of getting me to exercise. I made a couple laps around the track and then jogged back to my apartment. I was just about to open the lobby door when I saw Joe's Tahoe pull into the parking lot.

"Good morning Cupcake. Are you okay, you look like you might hurl."

"No, no I'm good. I always look like this when I run."

Joe gave me a smirk and threw his arm around my neck. "Come on let's go upstairs. You can get cleaned up and we'll grab breakfast and doughnuts for the girls. I have a little while before I have to be at work."

"I was going to go by my parent's for breakfast. I already called her. She's making pancakes."

"Then we'd better hurry. I don't like cold pancakes," Joe said scooping me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I parked the car at the curb and jumped out running into the office. I shoved open the door looked around the office. Lula was sitting on the couch reading the latest issue of Cosmo and Connie was filing her nails. No Ranger. No Cyclops.

"Skinny Ass White Girl what's wrong with you?"

"Am I late?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"No but get your ass outta the door. I'm tryin' to watch for 'em."

"So what are you two planning today world domination?" Connie asked.

"No. Smartass, I'm gonna be myself and talk to him like people."

Connie nodded. "Well get ready, here they come."

I slunk down in the couch next to Lula and took out my cell phone pretending to be interested in a text message from Mary Lou. Lula went back to reading her magazine and Connie of course went back to her never-ending manicure.

"Ladies," Ranger said walking into the office.

"Good morning," Cyclops said following close behind.

Connie and I both waited for Lula to speak. Finally Connie broke the silence. "Good morning. Ranger I have a file for you."

"Ranger walked over to Connie's desk to complete the paperwork before taking the file from her hand.

"So Cyclops are you a native of Miami?" I asked since Lula still seemed to be at a loss for words.

"No. I settled there after I got out of the Navy."

"A sailor huh, how long did you serve?"

"Twelve years."

"Stephanie's boyfriend was in the Navy," Connie added.

A look of confusion flashed across Cyclops' face. Then he turned to Connie and raised both eyebrows, before chancing a glance at Ranger.

"Steph's boyfriend is Detective Morelli with the Trenton Police Department. He's in homicide. So you may not have met him yet," Ranger explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Joe was in the Navy. He doesn't talk about it much. I tried asking questions, he just says it was a learning experience, and he's glad Trenton isn't covered in sand."

"I bet he looked hot in that uniform. Most men look hot in uniforms. It's like an aphrodisiac or somethin'," Lula said.

"I didn't really know him then. I was in college and away from home a lot. I did see him once while he was home on leave."

"That's an understatment," Connie said giving me a wink.

Lula's face broke into a smile. "Is that story true did you really break Supercop's leg?"

"It was a hairline fracture, and he deserved it," I said defiantly crossing my arms over my chest.

"He did deserve it, Babe."

"That's all I'm saying."

The story of me hitting Joe with the Buick is one of Ranger's favorites. The first time I told it to him on a stakeout he threw his head back and laughed. It was one of the first times I'd ever heard his laugh and I remember thinking his laughter sounded like music.

"Babe, be careful today. Call Cal he's waiting to hear from you."

He gave Cyclops a half nod toward the door. Cyclops winked a Lula before turning on his heel and following Ranger through the door. In a flash they were gone.

I checked the time on my cellphone and picked up my purse. "Ready for a stakeout?" I asked Lula.

"We gotta stop for some snacks first."

"We'll stop at the 7/11 but I'm warning you there won't be any bathroom breaks until lunch."

"If I gotta pee I'll just walk across the street to Bushwacker's"

I rolled my eyes so far back in my head I saw my eyebrows. Lula would have to pee an hour into the stakeout and she's whine until I broke down and drove her to the gas station on the corner. This might be one of the many reasons we weren't the most efficient bounty hunters in New Jersey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thank for reading. Let me know what you think even if it's just a smiley face. Thanks ~R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

Warning Spoilers for Explosive 18…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I've gotta go to da bathroom." Lula announced about forty-five minutes after we'd parked in the lot to the side of Lionel King's apartment.

"I told you no bathroom breaks until lunch."

"Huh I can't hold it another two hours."

"You said you'd walk over to Bushwacker's across the street."

"You want me to pee in a second-rate strip club?" Lula asked.

"It was your idea. Besides what makes a strip club second-rate?"

"For a woman that's had Ranger and The Italian Stallion in her bed you don't know much do ya?"

"I-I Ranger and I-"

"Don't you lie to me, White Girl. I know you've done been with Batman. Tank told me."

"T-tank told you?" I asked.

"Well he figured it out and then he told me. It wasn't like Ranger told. So don't you go gettin' mad at Ranger. 'Sides if Tank hadn't figured it out before Hawaii we'd all known fo' sure then."

I shot a look at Lula and then looked out the windshield. I wasn't sure what to think. I knew when we came back from Hawaii they everyone would know. But I was hopeful to never have anyone call me on it. Now I knew what everyone else knew and it was embarrassing.

"I gotta go pretty bad," Lula said looking at the strip club across the street.

"Don't worry about it I need chocolate now anyway," I said starting the car and putting it in gear. Hopefully we wouldn't miss Lionel while we were taking care of business.

Twenty minutes later we were back this time I backed into a space in a different corner of the lot. Lula was digging through the bag of candy I'd bought reading off the labels. While I quietly scanned the area looking for any sign of Lionel, I needed to bring him in today if I was going to pay my cell phone bill.

"Why the sudden interest in Cyclops?" I asked. "You seemed to really like Reggie."

"I do like Reggie. But a man like that, a man that Ranger trusts like he does Tank, well that's the kind of man that ain't stuck on himself. He'd give a damn about his woman."

I'd never really thought about Lula needing someone to take care of her. I'd always thought about her being independent. She was an island unto herself I thought.

"Lula you don't need a man to take care of you."

"You're right I don't need no man to take care of me. I want a man to care for me," Lula said.

Lula's phone buzzed and she slid the lock over to look at the screen. She punch a few buttons and seconds later the phone buzzed with a reply. Lula snorted a giggle and typed something else into her phone.

"Lula! That's him!" I yelled throwing open the car door.

"Let me put on my shoes!" Lula said in a panic.

I jumped from the car and started chasing after Lionel. "Stop! Lionel I'm Stephanie Plum. Bond Enforcement! Stop!"

Lionel was running a pretty good pace across the lot. At first I was able to keep up with him but my endurance was quickly fading. Lionel looked over his shoulder to see if I was catching up when he tripped and fell face first and skidded a couple feet across the pavement.

"Ow! Shit… Dammit."

I ran up to Lionel prone body and stopped next to him. "Are you okay?"

"No. I hurt my ankle you stupid bitch. Ohh fuck! My foot! Fuck look at my foot!"

When he flipped over on his back and I could see his foot was pointing awkwardly to the side. My stomach rolled a little but I knew I needed to stay calm and try to keep him from panicking, making the situation worse.

"White Girl that don't look right! He's done broke his foot or somethin'," Lula said.

"Go get a couple of towels from the car."

"I'm going to get you some help. Just stay there don't move."

"I can't move you stupid slut. You broke my fuckin' foot."

"She didn't break your foot. You fell..."

"Shut up lard ass!" Lionel yelled trying struggling to get on his feet.

"Huh! I ain't fat! I'm a big beautiful women. I've got curves."

"Lula go get the towels I'm going to call for an ambulance," I said.

"Stay still you're going to make it worse," I said. "I'm going to call 911 someone will be here to help you in just a few minutes."

I was hanging up the phone when Lula returned with a couple old towels from the back of the Explorer. She handed them to Lionel and he used one to wipe the blood and dirt from his face and hands. The second towel he rolled up and put under his head as a pillow. A few minutes later the ambulance pulled into the parking lot followed by a TPD squad car and Joe's unmarked sedan.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"White girl you okay?" Lula asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'll be right back." I said handing Lula the keys to the Explorer.

"You didn't have to come Joe. I'm fine."

"What happened Cupcake?" Joe asked.

"He was running from me and he tripped over his own feet and fell."

Joe blew out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why can't you give this up? Every time I hear your name over the police radio my heart stops. Are you trying to kill me?"

"That's not fair Joe. I've played by your rules. This was just and accident. I'm fine there were no explosions, no fires and no gun shots. The guy ran away I chased after him ..."

"Stephanie what happened?" asked a familiar voice.

When I turned around I saw Cyclops walking in my direction.

"I was just telling Joe that the skip I was bringing in fell and broke his ankle."

"You're not hurt? Is this guy bothering you?" He asked giving Joe him a threating look.

"I'm fine. This is my boyfriend Joe Morelli, Joe this is Ty Washington he just transferred to Rangeman Trenton from the Miami office."

Cyclops offered Joe and the shook hands.

"Welcome to Trenton," Joe said.

"Thanks man." Cyclops sais before turning his attention back to me. "Is Lula okay?"

"She's fine," I said scanning the parking lot. "She's waiting in my Explorer."

"I'll go say hello. Cal said to call. He's waiting to move on Sellars."

"Thanks."

"What happened to Tank isn't that who Manoso usually sends to check on you when he's busy?"

"Tank is on vacation." I lied.

"Right." Joe said obviously not believing me. Joe looked past me to the truck sitting in the parking lot. "Whose truck is that?"

"I don't know. Ty's I guess."

"Someone else is driving it."

"The windows are tinted Joe how can you tell if someone else is driving?"

"Just a hunch."

The EMTs were loading Lionel into the back of the ambulance and Punky Peterson rookie officer came over to where I stood with Joe.

"Detective, Miss. Plum they're going to take King to Trenton General. I'll be following him until the county sends someone to escort him to jail. You can pick up the capture receipt at the station anytime."

"Do I need to fill out a report or anything?" I asked.

"King said he fell on his own. I don't think I'll need any more information. Just in case though how can I reach you?"

"Let me know Peterson and I'll let Stephanie know," Joe said wrapping and arm around my waist and leveling a look at the young police officer.

Peterson nodded and hurried away.

"Geez, Joe you didn't have to scare him he was just doing his job."

Joe shook his head. "He had more than his job on his mind. Didn't you see how he was looking at you?"

"No. I only see how you look me," I said hoping to appease him.

Joe gave me a sweet smile and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Think about what I said. I saw Mickey McDouglas yesterday at the gym. He's going to hire a couple new tellers at the bank. He said if you want the job it's yours."

"Joe we talked about this…"

"I know Cupcake, but really come on, this was an adventure for a while but aren't you over it now?"

"Joe..."

"Mickey said to call him if you had any questions. It's a good stable job. Just think about it, okay?"

Since I didn't want to cause a scene I just nodded.

"Good girl. I have to get back to work," Joe gave me a quick kiss on the lips and pushed me toward the Explorer. "Stay out of trouble."

"Does he always talk to you like a child?"

I turned around to see Cyclops standing behind me.

"Excuse me?" I said narrowing my eyes and propping my hands on my hips. "We're you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"No, well yes, but not on purpose. Ranger sent this phone," he said handing me a phone that looked identical to my current iPhone. It's programmed already. It's secure and there's a tracker built in of course. If there's an emergency press five and hold it for a few seconds. Someone will respond. Remember press five to stay alive."

"Is Ranger in the truck?" I asked.

"No that's Manny. Ranger is in a meeting. He'll be in touch."

Cyclops gave me a curt nod and jogged to the truck. Then they were gone. Lula pulled the Explorer over to where I stood and rolled down the window. "You okay?"

"Ummm…"

"Want me to drive?"

I just nodded and looked at phone in my hand. Then at the street there was no sign of the truck. Then I looked at the phone expecting it to ring. When nothing happened I got into the passenger side of the SUV and buckled my seatbelt.

"I need a Big Mac."

"Damn skippy," Lula said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what did Cyclops say?" I asked before taking a bite of my Big Mac.

Lula face broke out in a smile. "He said that he wanted to see for himself that I was fine."

I squealed and everyone in the restaurant looked at us. I guess it was pretty loud but I couldn't help myself I was excited for Lula. She was my friend and I wanted her to be happy.

"Girl he's so fine."

Lula was right Cyclops was pretty hot. He had milk chocolate skin with golden brown eyes. His hair is cropped close to his scalp and he had a strong square jaw line. Of course I thought Ranger was hotter.

"He is handsome."

"Yeah he is," Lula said getting a dreamy look in her eye.

"So what did the Morelli want?"

"Nothing," I rolled my eyes. "Just wanted to make sure I hadn't blown up a car."

"Girl you haven't blown up anything in months."

"I guess he figures I'm due."

"You made some mistakes but that was when you was learnin'. Now you know what you're doin' probably you ain't gonna blow up anything else."

I hope Lula was right. But I'd blown up a few things in the last couple years. Proabably I would blow up something else. Hopefully it would be later rather than sooner so maybe Joe wouldn't be too mad.

"Did you text Connie to see if she wanted anything for lunch?" I asked.

"She said she was going to bond someone out and she'd grab something on the way back to the office."

I piled my trash on the tray and took a drink of my Coke. Lula was finishing up her fries and looking at Facebook on her phone. When the new phone Ranger had given me started ringing. I dug it out of my purse and read Shane Callahan on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bomber, this is Cal. Cyclops said he gave you a Rangeman phone today."

"Yeah a little while ago," I said.

"Good. We all feel better now that we can see you on the monitors."

I wasn't sure how to respond so I just waited to see what Cal would say next.

"My shift ends at three o'clock. Would you like me to ride with you this afternoon?"

"I don't have a solid lead on Sellars yet," I admitted.

"No big deal I can help you. Two heads are better than one."

"You don't have to…"

"No I want to. I'll be in the parking lot behind Vinnie's a shorty after three. I'll meet you then"

0-0-0-0-0-0

At ten-after-three a black Ford Explorer pulled into the parking spot next to me. Cal rolled down the window and gave me a small grin and a nod toward his passenger seat. I grabbed my purse and Sellars' file and clicked the locks shut on my truck.

When I opened the door to Cal's SUV a cheery voice greeted me from the backseat. Lester Santos. Lester is Ranger's cousin and one of my favorite Merry Men. He's about six-foot-two with black hair, green eyes, and caramel colored skin. Lester is a lot of fun and a shameless flirt. According to Ranger he's a ruthless fighter and a skilled sniper. I also know he has a sweet tooth and his favorite thing to eat behind Ranger's back is ice cream.

"Lester! What are you doing here?" I asked giving him my best smile.

"Cal said he was going to be helping you today and since I didn't have anything to do I thought I'd tag along if that's okay."

"Sure. I don't mind if it's okay with Cal."

Cal smiled and nodded. "Where should we go first?"

"I haven't had time to drive by Tommy's mom Marge Sellars' house today. Let's do that first."

"What's the address?"

I looked inside the folder and found the address. Cal punched it into the Explorer's GPS and we were on our way.

"Can I have a look at Sellars' file?" Lester asked from the backseat.

I handed it over my shoulder to him just as my real, non-Rangeman phone rang. I dug it out of my purse and looked at the caller ID. Joe Morelli. Shit.

"Hi Joe, what's up?"

"Umm… umm…. Cupcake can you come up the station?"

"I'm kinda busy now can it wait?"

"Your Grandma and Berta Gorman just got arrested for causing a public disturbance at the Golden Acres Assisted Living Center."

"I'm on my way."

0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time we made it to the police station the Manager of Golden Acres had dropped the charges and Mrs. Gorman and Grandma were free to leave. According to Grandma she and some of the other senior citizens were playing a friendly game of poker on the back patio when a gentleman named Hurbert Bethel. Fell out of his chair clutching his chest. When everyone got up from the table to check on him Salvatore Larzzari looked at everyone's hand. Berta saw what Salvatore was doing and when she called him on it he denied it. Then according to Berta, Artie Landurm hit Salvatore with his cane and Grandma tried to grab it away from him. Artie lost his balance and fell on top of Grandma and that's when the manager walked in and call 911 to break up the rioting gang of senior citizens.

"Well that was a rip off, I wanted to get my picture made holding up one of those signs with my prisoner number on it."

"Grandma. Don't say that when you get to the house. Mom is already on edge."

"Oh shoot it wasn't a big deal. We just had a little disagreement about a card game. That fussy-pants manager just got a little over excited at the commotion."

I thought I heard Lester stifle a laugh from the front seat. Cal though remained quiet. He had been a rock through the whole crazy mess. He'd even thought to call Albert in case Grandma need a lawyer. Right now Cal was in the driver's seat of the Explorer driving through the Burg toward my parent's house. He even offered to stop and pick up a Carrot cake at the bakery to help smooth over the incident with my mom. I'd had my suspicions but the offer of cake had sealed my opinion. Shane Callahan was a nice Irish Catholic boy complete with overbearing Catholic mom, who knew the power of guilt.

When the SUV was parked at the curb Cal opened my Grandma's door and offered his hand to help her to the ground. Then he gently offered his elbow and walked my Grandma to the front door of the house. My mother opened the door and gave my Grandma a look that said she wasn't happy. Before Grandma stepped inside Cal stopped her and reached into his pocket. He produced a business card and pressed it into her hand before leaning down to whisper in her ear. Then he turned and looked at me.

"Bombshell do you want us to wait?" Cal asked.

"No, you might as well go home. Joe is meeting me here for dinner in a little while. Are you busy Sunday?"

"No I'm off, if you want to do some bounty hunting call me on your new phone."

"Okay. If you see Ranger thank him for me."

"I'll pass the message on, but I'm sure he'll be in touch."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Joseph come in, it's so nice of you to join us for dinner."

"Thank you Mrs. Plum," Joe said using his best Burg manners.

"Stephanie's in the kitchen helping her Grandmother."

"Why don't you watch the game with Frank and I'll tell Stephanie you're here."

"I'm right here Mom."

"Stephanie why didn't you say something?"

"Hi Cupcake."

"Hi Joe."

"Grandma just took the rolls out of the oven Mom. She said we're ready to eat."

Once we were all seated and Dad had poured us each a glass of wine my mother started passing the dishes around the table.

"You make the best pot roast Mrs. Plum," Joe said stabbing a big slab off the platter.

"Why thank you Joseph. Stephanie should learn to make if for you. Then you wouldn't have to wait on an invitation to dinner to enjoy it."

"I can make a pot roast mother. I choose not to."

"Just like you and Joseph choose not to get married?"

Joe's fork stopped just shy of his lips and he cut his eyes in me direction. Obviously he was hoping I would field this question. I gave Joe a look that said you're a coward and then cleared my thoart.

"Mom, Joe and I aren't ready to get married yet. We are still ironing out the wrinkles in our relationship. When the time is right we'll talk about getting married."

Dinner went fairly smoothly after that. Joe had two servings of pot roast and three heaping spoons full of mashed potatoes. My mother was thrilled. Grandma was reasonably quiet and no one mentioned her earlier trip to the police station.

Mother served Toscani biscotti with lemon sorbet. Joe was in heaven. Not only had my mother made one his favorite dinners but she'd made his favorite dessert too.

"It's so nice to have a quiet family dinner," my mother said clearing the table. "Stephanie did you offer Joe another glass of wine?"

"I did. He doesn't want any more."

"Well then help me clear the table Stephanie. Joe go watch the game with Frank. We'll just be a few minutes."

An hour later we were in the Tahoe headed to Joe's house with our bag of leftovers in the backseat. I was watching the traffic through the window and thinking about how far Joe and I were from getting married when the sound of his cell phone pierced through the quiet.

"Morelli."

"You've got to be fucking with me?..."Where?...Don't let anybody touch the body… Call Linder with forensics and have him meet me there…Ten minutes tops…Call Eddie and have him come pick up Steph…"

Joe popped the Kojack light on top of the Tahoe and sped out of the Burg.

"Duty calls?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Eddie is going to meet you at the scene and take you home. The cop that responded to the call first said that the body looks like Chico Johnson."

"The pimp?"

Joe let out a long breath. "Yeah the pimp. Do you know how badly I wish you didn't know stuff like that."

"Joe."

"Look I don't have time to get into this now."

"We'll talk about it later," Joe said parking behind to squad cars with their lights flashing.

"Eddie is over there, go straight to him and get in the car. Don't look around and don't talk to anyone. When you get home lock the door."

"What about the game tomorrow?"

"I'll call you in the morning."

Joe gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and watched me walk over to Eddie. It looks like I'm spending another night home alone watching television.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As always your thoughts and comments are appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eddie was nice enough to stop at the Buy 'n Bag so I could grab a few essentials for a Friday night of vegging out in front of the television. I carried my plastic bag of non-nutritious foods into the living and sat it on the coffee table. Then I walked into the bedroom stripping out of my boots and jeans before pulling on a pair of red and blue plaid flannel pajama bottoms. I stepped into the bathroom and pulled my hair into a ponytail. On my way back to the couch I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

After a few minutes of flipping channels I finally settled on a marathon of _Bait Car_ and dug through my bag of food until I found the bag of Cheese Doodles. I popped one in my mouth and booted up my laptop. I checked my Facebook page and then spent a couple of hours looking at Pinterest and the Nordstorm's shoe department. Finally I decided to call it a night. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face.

I straightened out the sheet and blanket on the bed and climbed in before turning off the light. I lay there trying to relax but my mind wouldn't shut itself off. The words Cyclops had said this morning kept playing in my mind. _"Does he always talk to you like a child?"_

After another forty-five minutes I gave up trying to sleep and opened the drawer of the nightstand rummaging around for the notebook and a pen I kept there to jot things down from time to time. Once I'd found them I drew a line down the middle of the page and labeled the columns Pros and Cons. It took me about an hour but when I was done I felt like I was better prepared to explain to Joe why I didn't want to take the job at the bank.

I read over what I'd written down then in half I put the notebook on the nightstand and turned off the light. I fluffed the pillow closed my eyes trying to convince myself to sleep. I was just about to doze off when I heard the door to the apartment open. I looked at the clock it was Midnight. There was only one person it could be, Ranger.

I decided to pretend I was sleeping and wait to see what he would do. I strained to hear him move through the apartment. I was surprised when he didn't come into the bedroom. I wondered if I'd just imagined hearing him. I thought about getting out of bed to check the locks on the door when I heard the toilet flush and the water in the sink. The bathroom door opened and again I heard very faint footsteps as he moved through the apartment. After a few seconds he walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of my bed.

Ranger pushed my hair away from my face and ran his fingertip down the side of my face. "Babe."

I turned my face away and struggled not to giggle. Ranger slid a hand under my hair ran his finger from my jaw to my shoulder before tugging the neck of my shirt over my shoulder.

"Babe." Ranger said before placing a gentle kiss on my bare shoulder. "Babe, I know you're awake."

"I'm not awake. It's after twelve o'clock. Everyone but vampires are in bed asleep. I'm pretty sure you aren't a vampire. You don't sparkle like a vampire."

"Babe," he sighed pulling me over to face him.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Is the phone working out okay?"

"Yes. Want to tell me why you replaced my phone besides the built in tracker?"

"It's a secure line. Safer to call me or the control room from, the tracker is added insurance."

"I hate trackers."

"Please, Babe. It makes us all feel better. It's easier to find you in an emergency."

"Ranger I…"

"I know you have been doing better about taking chances and planning takedowns. However the robbery at the café just shows how anything can happen. If you hadn't had Cal with you what would you have done?"

"Called 9-1-1?" I asked.

"Babe," Ranger said giving a small shake of his head. "To call 9-1-1 you'd have to talk into the phone. You'd been killed for trying to make that call. With this phone," Ranger said reaching his body across mine to pick it up from the nightstand. "All you have to do is press five and you get the control room. Once we get the call if you don't speak someone will find your location and respond."

"What button do I push to call you?" I asked.

"Hector only programmed one number."

"Oh. Okay." I said. I wasn't sure why I felt let down but I was.

"Babe," Ranger said tucking a knuckle under my chin forcing me to meet his gaze, "you can call me anytime."

Then Ranger gave me a sweet kiss. There was no heat in this kiss. It was a kiss of affection not passion. When he pulled away I couldn't seem to open my eyes. It had been months since he'd kissed me and I'd forgotten how soft his lips were, and how he always seemed to taste like cinnamon. I waited for a few seconds just to enjoy the sensation and allow my mind to clear.

When I opened my eyes Ranger was watching me. I felt a slight blush creep over my cheeks. Suddenly a loose thread on my comforter was very interesting. I felt Ranger's weight shift on the bed and his arms wrap around my waist pulling me back into his body. I lay curled against him while his hand trailed up and down my arm. We stay like that for a few minutes I was lost in the feel of his hand on me. Ranger's touch had a way of calming me and exciting me at the same time.

"Ranger?"

"Babe."

"Do you worry about anything?"

Ranger slid down on the bed and turned us so I was lying beside him with my head on his chest. He was absently twisting a curl around his finger, while his other hand stroked my back and hip. Down, over, around, down, over around. It was almost hypnotizing and defiantly erotic. My body was responding to his touch and I was struggling to not give in to temptation.

"What are you worried about?"

"Nothing."

He gave me a look that said he wasn't buying it. I tried to look away but Ranger tilted my head back and looked me in the eye. "The other day you said you needed money."

"I have some in the bank. It's just that it seems to be disappearing."

"So that's why you wanted the Sellars case."

"Yeah," I said. "Do you think I'll get him?"

"You always get your man in the end, Babe."

I was starting to drift away. Ranger's body heat and soothing voice were calming me into sleep. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. Maybe it was that I was so sleepy I wasn't thinking clearly, maybe it was that Ranger always seems to make me forget myself, or maybe it was just that no one else ever believed in me but my last thought before falling asleep was I wished Ranger loved me.

I woke the next morning alone. Another day had begun. The only proof that Ranger had been there was the faint hint of his smell in the room. Then I remembered. Oh god! Oh god what did I say. Please let it be a dream. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to remember. The phone ringing interrupted my mental collapse. I felt around for it on the nightstand refusing to open my eyes. If I opened my eyes then I might not be able to remember what I said to Ranger. I desperately needed to remember.

"Hello."

"White girl you comin' to the office today?" Lula asked.

"No, Joe and I are going to the Yankees game today."

I heard Lula telling Connie that I wasn't coming into the office. Connie said something back I couldn't hear.

"Ranger and Cyclops were by here already. Cyclops asked about you and Morelli. I don't think he likes Joe."

This was a subject I didn't really want to talk about with Lula. Actually it was a subject I didn't want to talk about with anyone. My relationship with Joe was fragile. I decided to change the subject.

"I'll be in Monday morning, early. I need to bring in Tommy Sellars."

"Huh. Alright."

"Bye Lula."

Ranger went to the bond's office this morning. That's good. That means I didn't say anything out loud. If I'd said something about love or relationships he wouldn't have been by the office this morning. He'd be avoiding me or on a plane out of the country. My heart finally stopped pounding and my breathing returned to normal.

I looked at the clock, just after eight. Joe would be awake. He's always up early. I dialed the number and waited. Joe picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Cupcake. You ready for a great day at the ballpark?"

"I'm about to get in the shower."

"Alright. I'll be there to pick you up in an hour."

"Bring breakfast Joe I'm starving."

"I'll stop by D'vine's. You want Danish?"

"Strawberry."

"Be there shortly."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I took a deep breath and relaxed into the seat of Joe's Tahoe. It had been a great day, maybe one of the best I'd ever spent with Joe. We'd eaten hot dogs and drank beer while yelling our foolish heads off at the players. At the end of the game Joe kissed me under the fireworks while the rest of the stadium celebrated the Yankees big win. Now we were driving home on the dark expressway and I couldn't help but feel a bit of dread heading back to Trenton.

"Have you thought anymore about the job at the bank?" Joe asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"I like what I do. We've talked about this. I'm not ready to quit yet."

"I thought you wanted to marry me."

"Don't do this, not now, we've had a great day together. Please, just this once let it go."

Joe ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breath. "Okay. Not tonight."

We took the exit off the expressway into Trenton and I went back to watching the world pass out of the window. Soon the scenery changed from warehouses and factories to subdivisions and businesses. Another turn and we were in the Burg. Joe drove through the streets of our childhood and pulled into the driveway of his house on Slater Street.

"We're home." Joe said.

"Thank you for today. It was a lot of fun. I haven't been to a ballgame in ages."

"I had a good time too. Come on let's go inside."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The sound of a phone interrupted my dream of eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's that magically refilled itself when it I got to the bottom. Joe reached across me to answer the phone. When he sat up on the edge of the bed the absence of his body heat left me cold. I curled my body into a knot trying to find a warm spot under the covers.

"Morelli…You're sure…No, no I'll be there…Which hospital?...Twenty minutes…"

Joe stood up and rummaged around for some clothes in the dark. I felt sorry for him so I reached up and turned on the lamp. He grunted a sound of appreciation while stuffing himself into a pair of jeans. He pulled a sweatshirt on indifference to the cool fall nights. Once he was dressed Joe walked over to bed and holstered his gun and clipped on his badge.

"Cupcake, I gotta go. There's a lead on the dumpster case."

"Okay."

"I'll try to be home before morning. If I'm not, call me when you're up and maybe we can get some breakfast."

"Okay."

"I love you," Joe said giving me a kiss.

"You too," I said.

An hour later I was still awake listening to Bob snore. My mind was racing with thoughts about Joe and the job at the bank. If I didn't take the job would Joe not marry me. Was his love contingent of me becoming someone else? I know he doesn't like that I'm a bounty hunter. He thinks it's too dangerous. But lately I've really been trying to take the job more seriously. I've been taking safer jobs and I hired Cal when I needed serious back-up. I'd been watching over my shoulder to avoid mishaps like falling into dumpsters and blowing up cars. Those were all goods things. Things that should make Joe happy.

But he wasn't happy. Not really, that's why he suggested the job at the bank. It's a good job. It's the kind of job that the respectable wife of a police officer would have. It's the kind of job a good girl from Chambersburg would want. But that's just it; I don't want to be a good Burg girl. I want to be my own woman. In turn I want the man I marry to want me for that same reason.

Then there was Ranger. I had definite feelings for him. I love him. I'd come perilously close to telling him last night. Ranger really wasn't a consideration in this matter. He has made it perfectly clear what he can offer me, friendship and sex. That just isn't enough. I need more. I need commitment.

When sun started coming through the blinds I decided it was useless to try to sleep anymore. I dragged myself out of Morelli's bed and rambled into the bathroom. I took care of urgent matters the splashed some water on my face, brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a tangled, messy ponytail.

I rummaged through Joe's closet and found a pair of sweats that weren't all that big and rolled them at the waist to shorten the length. I pulled on a Trenton Police Department t-shirt and looked through the closet for the old tennis shoes I kept here for taking Bob's on walks. I found them buried at the bottom of the closet under a pair of Joe's hiking boots.

When I was dressed I walked downstairs and called Bob, while untangling his leash from the hook in the kitchen. Bob is always excited to go for a walk but this morning he seemed to have an extra spring in his step. I clipped on the leash and said a silent prayer that he wouldn't pull my shoulder out of place.

"Ready for this Bob?" I asked.

He responded by wagging his tail and giving a strong tug on the leash.

"Just remember I'm new to this running stuff so take it easy on me," I told the dancing dog at my feet.

Bob leaped off the porch and I followed almost stumbling down the steps. Then we were off on a morning run. Hopefully we would both make it back to the house without getting run over or throwing up. We were making a lap around the park at the end of the street when my cell phone started ringing.

"H-h-hello," I panted into the phone.

"Cupcake?" Joe asked. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I said trying to get my breathing under control. "Bob and I are running."

"Well that explains why you aren't at the house. Where are you?"

"At the park."

"Okay see you when you get here," he said and hung up.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later Joe and I'd taken a nap. Shared a very sexy shower, and shared a pizza at Pino's. After lunch Joe drove me to my apartment and went back to work. Just as I was unlocking the door to my apartment my cell phone started ringing. I dug it out of my purse and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Bombshell you ready to catch a skip today?"

"Cal?"

"Yep. I'm driving to your place now. Get your gear. We're going to find Sellars today."

"I'll meet you out front."

"Ten minutes."

Knowing that Cal would be on time I ran into the bathroom to freshen up and take care of Mother Nature. Then I ran into my bedroom to grab the nylon utility belt Ranger given me the last time I worked at Rangeman. I strapped it around my waist and loaded my gear into it including my gun. Then I reached under the bed and grabbed my flak jacket just in case. On my way out the door I grabbed a couple of bottles of water and stuffed them in my purse before tossing a few a hamster crunches in Rex's dish.

I stepped outside the apartment building just as a black Rangeman SUV pulled into the parking lot. The Explorer stopped and the passenger door opened. Cyclops climbed out and opened held the door open for me.

"Stephanie."

"Cyclops."

"I heard you and Cal were going to catch a skip today. I hope you don't mind if I tag along just for fun."

"You want to ride around and watch us work?" I asked.

"Hey I'm new in town. I don't have a lot of friends, besides I wanted to talk to you about the cop."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know this chapter is a little shorter than most but it'd been a while since I'd posted and I didn't want you to forget about me. Things I my real life should be slowing down at the end of this week so hopefully I'll have a new chapter up at the beginning of next week. As always thanks for reading. Your comments are always welcome. ~R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

Spoilers for up to 19…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cal turned on the GPS and called up the address he entered yesterday for Marge Sellars' house. We rode in silence for the first few minutes and I was hoping that it would last the duration of the trip. But when Cal pulled the SUV on to the Trenton Westbound Bypass Cyclops cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Stephanie I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you the other day. My choice of words was no better than the cop's. You don't deserve to be spoken to like that, by anyone, especially someone you hardly know."

"Thank you, Ty. Can I call you Ty?"

"Sure, most of my friends who aren't in the business call me Ty."

"Ty, Joe's not a bad guy. You saw a bad side of him that day, but he's really a good guy."

I looked at Cal hoping he'd back me up, offer some sort of verbal support that confirmed my defense of Joe. Cal cut his eyes in my direction and then nodded and offered a grunt. Great, Rangeman communication skills at their finest.

"I'm sure he's not a bad guy. But I'm also sure he's not the right man for you," Cyclops said under his breath.

Cal grunted again, and cut his eyes at me nodding in agreement. I sighed and turned to look out the window. It's a terrible thing for everyone around you to keep reminding you of something you can't have.

"Bombshell, how are we going to do this?"

"I usually try to call and make contact with the skip. If they answer and I can confirm their location I push my way through until they're apprehended. When I work with Ranger I usually call the phone number in the file and Ranger does the rest. It's easier that way because the skips are scared shitless of him. Sometimes they just walk out to the car on their own."

Cal gave me a knowing smirk. "Since Sellars' has a history of violence let's play it safe. You call and make contact try to find out where he is for sure and I'll apprehend him. Deal?"

"Deal." I said shaking Cal's hand.

"Alright Bombshell work your magic." Cal said.

I found Marge Sellars' phone number in Tommy's folder. I dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. On the third ring someone picked up the call.

"What?"

"Is this Tommy Sellars'?" I asked using my sex kitten voice.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

I gave Cal the thumbs up sign and we exited the car heading for the house.

"This is Carrie Greene from high school. I can't believe it's really you," I cooed into the phone. Stepping carefully on the wooden porch steps so we didn't alert him to our presence, giving an opportunity to run or grab a weapon. Cal put his hand up in a universal stop signal and then counted back with his fingers from three. On zero I knocked on the door.

"I don't know any Carrie Gr… Hang on there's someone at my door."

"Tommy Sellars you are in violation of your bond agreement with Vincent Plum Bail Bonds," I said.

"Yeah so?" Sellars' said.

"So I'm here to take you back to the police station to reschedule your court date. Once that's done someone from the office will come to repost your bond," I explained.

"Fuck you."

Cal took a menacing step forward and reached out grabbing Sellars' shoulder. Tommy winced and dropped the phone he was still holding. "The lady said you need to go to the police station. I'm here to make sure you don't give her any trouble."

Sellars nodded and stepped out pulling the door closed behind him. Cal cuffed him and walked him to the SUV. Cyclops got out of the backseat and helped Cal get Sellars loaded and tethered in using the shackle bolted to the floorboard. Once Sellars' was secure Cyclops leaned into the backseat and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"The lady will be riding in the front seat. I don't want to have to remind you that she's to be treated with respect. You will watch your mouth, and your actions. Got it?"

All the color drained from Sellars' face and he nodded his head darting his eyes in my direction and then again at Cyclops. "Yes."

Cyclops opened the door for me and waited until I was seated and buckled in before closing the door and getting in the backseat. When Cal pulled away from the curb I couldn't stop the brief smile that crossed my face in less than an hour I'd made two thousand dollars. I could pay my rent and tuck some away in savings. Once again I'd somehow managed to keep my head above water.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I ran through the door of my apartment and glanced at the clock on the microwave.

"Shit I'm going to be late," I said to Rex as I ran past his little home into the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and stripped out of my clothes. If I didn't waste time and pulled my hair into a twist or braid I could skip washing my hair. I lathered my body with a nice floral body wash and then shaved my legs. I rinsed my body quickly and hopped out of the shower.

Looking at the mirror proved I'd need to start at the beginning with my makeup so I scrubbed my face clean and toweled it dry. Then I applied foundation and blush. I lined my eyes with a soft brown and used a brown shadow on top. Then I set it all with powder. The last touch was three coats of black mascara. The finished product was a little softer than usual but appropriate for a dinner party in the Burg.

I grabbed a hair bush to begin working the tangles out of my hair. Then I gathered it into a low ponytail and twisting it into a bun securing it with bobby pins and enough hairspray to double the smog in Jersey. I ran into my bedroom digging through the closet looking for a dress. In the back of the closet I found the perfect dress. It's dark green with long sleeves and a simple modest neckline. I paired it with dark brown dress boots. I added my fake diamond earrings and a silver bracelet.

I heard the door open and boots walk into the apartment. A glance at the bed side clock told me I'd finished just in in time. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and stepped out into the living room.

"Hi Cupcake, ready?"

"Yeah. Did you remember to get the wine?" I asked.

"I stopped on the way over here and got two bottles of Merlot. I don't know much about wine so I just bought a couple that cost about twenty bucks."

Ranger knows about wine I thought. Just another way he's different from Joe. I shook my head to clear it daydreaming about Ranger was dangerous to my heart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Stephanie, Joseph come in, dinner is almost ready," Mrs. Morelli said.

"Hi, Mom," Joe greeted pausing to place a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Good evening, Mrs. Morelli. Thank you for inviting me to Sunday dinner."

"Of course Stephanie, you're always welcome. After all you're Joseph's _girlfriend_," Mrs. Morelli said emphasizing the last word.

"Dinner smells great Mom. We brought a couple of bottles of wine."

"Thank you Joseph. Your Aunt Loretta and Uncle Salvador are in the dining room having antipasto with Grandma Bella."

I saw Joe cringe slightly. Joe's family wasn't as crazy as mine, but they weren't off by much. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and Mrs. Morelli took the wine into the kitchen. Joe took a deep breath and we walked into the dining room. Joe's Uncle Sal was his Dad's brother. I'd met him once at Stiva's funeral home. He was a typical Morelli man. Although rumor has it his biggest weakness was the horse track.

"Salve Joey!" Sal said never taking his eyes off my chest. "Avete sempre avuto in modo con le donne. Cio e un bella ragazza. Lei e sembra che lei potrebbe darvi molti figli."

"Stephanie doesn't speak a lot of Italian Uncle Sal. So we'll have to speak English tonight," Joe said before leaning into to whisper in my ear. "Uncle Sal said I was a lady's man, and that you were beautiful."

"Somehow," I whispered back, "I don't think that's all he said."

"He also said you looked like you were good in bed and you look fertile."

"Oh," I said shooting Salvador a death glare.

Joe walked around the table kissing his Grandma Bella. He hugged Loretta and then we took our seats at the table. There was already an open bottle of wine on the table so Joe poured us each a glass and asked his grandmother about her health. Grandma Bella started reporting about her latest doctor's visit. Loretta poured herself another glass of wine and gave me a look that said she wasn't the least bit interested in what Bella had to say.

"Joseph can you help me carry the dishes to the table?" Mrs. Morelli called from the kitchen.

"I'll go stay here and talk to Grandma Bella," I said.

Loretta stood up from her place at the table. "I'll go too."

Dinner started with a traditional Mista salad, followed by cannelloni with garlic bread and green bean and tomatoes. By Burg standards the dishes were typical but they were delicious. Conversation were kept to safe neutral topics like the weather, Bob the dog, weekly events at St. Paul's, and Joe's chances of making Sargent soon.

When everyone was done with dinner I offered to clear the table. Joe offered to help me. Joe brought into the kitchen and wrapped up the leftovers while I rinsed the dishes and put them in the drainer. When I was drying my hands Mrs. Morelli came into start the coffee and slice the cheesecake.

"Stephanie can you look in the cabinet next to the sink and get out the dishes for dessert."

"Yes ma'am."

"I do hope that you and Joseph will be able to work things out for good this time. He told me yesterday that you're thinking of taking a job at Trenton Fidelity Bank."

"Mickey McDouglas is going to hire several tellers for the new branch. He told Joe he would consider hiring me if I was interested. It's something I've been thinking about."

"Well good. No one wants to see you get hurt. Besides I think you'd both be happier if you quit working for your cousin.

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Morelli muttered something about unexpected visitors and hurried from the kitchen to answer the door. I finished pulling out the dishes and noticed a large tray sitting on the island. I wiped it down with a towel and set the cups, saucers and dessert plates. I took one last look at the tray and kitchen and pushed open the door stepping into the living room.

Maria Piccoli was standing in the entry way holding an empty cake plate. "I didn't mean to interrupt a family dinner Mrs. Morelli," she said making eye contact with me. "My mom asked me to bring this by to you. She said you forgot it after Bridge Club last week."

"We were just about to have dessert and coffee why don't you join us," Mrs. Morelli asked. I knew it would be rude to not invite her to join us, but it didn't make the invitation any easier to accept.

Someone stood from the couch and walked across the room. Salvador. "Come on dear," he said taking her by the arm and directing her sit on the sofa. "You sit by Joe."

Loretta gave me a pitying look. "Sal, honey, I think Stephanie was sitting there, maybe Maria would be more comfortable somewhere else."

"It's fine Loretta," I said. "Maria is a guest."

"Mrs. Morelli flashed her eyes at me and then turned to walk into the kitchen. "Stephanie, could you help me with the coffee and cheesecake?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So dear who are your parents?," Grandma Bella asked Maria as we were leaving the room.

Grandma Bella never asked about my parents, she's always giving me The Evil Eye or putting curses on me like Vordo. Joe says she's crazy and I should ignore it but the last time she'd put a curse on me I had sex with Ranger. Come to think of it that was less of a curse and more of a blessing. I've really got to get these thoughts about Ranger under control I thought shaking my head in an effort to reboot my brain.

"I think I have a coffee carafe that will do in bottom of the china cabinet could you look for me?"

I nodded and walked through the swinging door that connected the kitchen and dining rooms. After looking through the cabinet for a few minutes I found a pretty glass carafe with matching sugar and cream pieces. When I walked over to the door I could Joe and his Mom talking in hushed voices.

"You have to tell her to leave. She can't stay here, not tonight, not with Stephanie here, it's risky."

"Joseph, Maria is a guest in my house. I won't ask her to leave. Stephanie understands, she said so herself."

"Mom..." Joe started to protest but was interrupted.

"Joseph Morelli you will not embarrass me in a front of a guest," Mrs. Morelli scolded.

"What about Stephanie?"

"She's fine. I don't think she'll say anything. Besides you never went out with Maria. She just came over for dinner a few times when you two weren't together."

"Yeah," Joe responded "I don't think Stephanie is going to see it that way."

I looked down at the coffee service in my hands and suddenly remembered what I was supposed to be doing. Just get through dessert. Remember what Ranger says "Anyone can do anything for a little while if they remember to keep their head on straight." I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders, then pushed the door open with my hip.

"Is this the set you were looking for Mrs. Morelli?"

"Yes. That's the one. Thank you,' she said giving me a warm smile."Now you two go back in the living room and ask Bella to come back in here to help me."

For the next hour I watched as Maria shamelessly flirted with my boyfriend. Leaning across him to pour coffee, and add sugar to her cup, touching his leg when she laughed at Sal's terrible jokes, pressing her hand to her chest, crossing and uncrossing her legs. Joe was trying to ignores her advances scooting across the couch to get away from her roaming hands, and only making eye contact with his Mom, Grandma or me. Eventually Mary Elizabeth excused herself to go upstairs and rest and I took the opportunity to be excused to the bathroom.

When I came back from the bathroom Maria was gone and Joe was waiting at the door with my jacket.

"Ready to go Cupcake?"

I walked into the living room and said goodnight to everyone then walked over to the entry hall. "Thank you for everything Mrs. Morelli. Dinner was delicious."

"Thank you, Stephanie. You and Joseph must come back soon. I don't see enough of my son. He works too much."

Joe handed me the jacket and kissed him mom on the cheek. He opened the front door and we stepped out into the cool fall air. Joe walked to the driver's side of the truck and hopped inside. I pulled on the door handle of the passenger side, it was locked. I tapped on the window and Joe pressed the unlock button. Once I was inside he started the SUV and pulled away from the curb before I was settled into the seat or even had my seatbelt buckled.

My thoughts drifted to Ranger. He always opened doors for me. When it was a car door he waited for me to be settled and buckled inside before closing the door. Ranger was always considerate. Joe was well he was Joe. I shook my head and brought myself back to the present.

"Joe why did Maria Piccoli come to your Mom's house tonight?"

"I don't know Steph. I told you that she's been chasing me for years. It's only gotten worse since my Mom tried to fix us up during our last breakup."

"So there's nothing else?"

"No," Joe said running his fingers through his hair. "I'd never cheat, Cupcake."

"I know. It's just that well she seemed very interested in you."

"Cupcake."

"Joe," I sighed. "Don't okay. Just don't push it tonight."

We finished the ride to my apartment in silence. When Joe pulled into the parking lot I asked him to just drop me at the door. After a quiet moment Joe pulled under the awning and stopped.

"Have you decided about the job at the bank?" Joe asked.

"I don't want to work in a bank, Joe. I like the freedom I have now."

"I see," Joe said slumping down in the seat and tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "I don't want to fight with you tonight."

"I don't want to fight with you either."

"Would you at least talk to Mickey about the job? It might not be as awful as you think."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," Joe said before leaning across the console and kissing me goodnight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up at three o'clock and looked around the room. I was alone in my apartment. I'd expected Joe to come back at least to fight with me. Only he didn't. I woke up briefly at midnight waiting on Ranger, only he didn't come either. Now it was three hours later and I was awake again. This time I realized I was also alone with my thoughts.

I rolled over on my stomach and stretched out taking a deep breath and trying to clear my mind. I lie there in the bed looking at my nightstand staring at the sheet of paper I'd written my thoughts on earlier. I was ticking through my reasons for not wanting to work at the bank. Then I thought about Joe's reasons for wanting me to take the job. Sure it was safer, and I would be less of an embarrassment. But I always thought that loving someone meant accepting them for who they were, not wanting them to be someone else.

Then I thought about how I'd been comparing Joe to Ranger earlier tonight. Was I wishing he was someone else by comparing him to another man? Maybe, if I was that wasn't fair to Joe. After all he hadn't done anything wrong. He was just different.

I flopped over on my back and squeezed my eyes closed. "Sleep… Sleep… Sleep... Sleep..." I was chanting in my head. Only it wasn't working. I wasn't any closer to sleep than I'd been twenty minutes before. I tried deep breathing, counting, and naming all the flavors at Baskin Robbin's. When I looked at the clock the next time it was four-thirty. I sighed and got out of bed. _The Golden Girls_ were coming on now. How sad I thought, I've memorized the late night television schedule.

I dozed lightly on the sofa for the next three hours. At seven I got up and went to the bathroom. Then I pulled on my running clothes and trainers. Fifteen minutes later I was panting and sweating but I was starting my second lap around track. I'd also made a decision I was taking a mental health day. I needed some happy and I was going to find it for myself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I'm going to update again soon. I'm so jealous of those writers that can produce a chapter a day. I know I'm a lot slower and not nearly as talented as most. But I appreciate you indulging me by reading my story. Thanks in advance for you reviews and comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Let me begin by saying THANK YOU for all your kind words and encouragement after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

Spoilers for up to book 19…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I cruised the parking lot looking for a spot near the entrance. Of course it was a futile effort. The closest I could get was at least a half mile from the door. I pulled down the visor and checked my hair and makeup before killing the engine and climbing out of my Explorer. I hiked my pursed on my shoulder and gave my clothes a once over. The teal V-neck sweater, jeans and brown knee boots I'd decided to wear today were a step above my normal uniform of stretchy t-shirt and tennis shoes. Today was a day about getting away, clearing my head, having time alone.

Because it was too cold to go to the beach, so I decided on my second favorite activity for when I needed a break, the mall. Only Quakerbridge wasn't going do. I'd driven the short distance to King of Prussia Mall. Not only did they have a Macy's but they have a Niemen-Marcus, a Nordstrom's and a Bloomingdale's. I had two hundred dollars in my pocket and once it was gone I was done shopping. I planned to take my time and enjoy shopping for things I really wanted. After all sometimes a single girl needs t to spoil herself.

I spent a couple of hours walking through the mall looking at shoes and clothes. I'd stopped at Victoria's Secret and looked at cute undies and a new push-up bra. Strangely enough nothing in there really interested me. I wandered past the food court and decided to take a break. I got a couple of slices of pizza and a large Coke and found an empty table. I took out my phone and checked my email and Facebook page while I ate.

When the phone rang in my hand I let out a little yelp. A table of college aged kids next to me broke into hysterical laughter. I gave them a Burg Girl glare before swiping my finger across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Babe, want to tell me why your tracker says you're Pennsylvania," Ranger asked.

"I'm taking a day off, right now I'm having lunch then I'm going to do some shopping."

"I see. So you haven't been kidnapped?"

"No I haven't been kidnapped."

"I'll tell Cal."

"Cal?" I asked. "Why Cal?"

"He's on monitors today. When he saw your tracker wasn't in Trenton he almost called in the National Guard."

"Aww, that's sweet," I said.

"Babe, I'm not sure anyone's ever called Cal sweet."

"Maybe his mother has. You don't know for sure."

"Babe," Ranger said before disconnecting.

I glared at the phone. Someday I was going to talk to him about his phone manners. Of course he had so many other pleasant attributes. Least of which were his stunning good looks. That word stunning caused my mind drifted off to a memory of Hawaii I tried so hard to keep hidden in the recesses of my mind.

_I was standing on the deck breathing the sea air, leaning against the railing watching the waves lap at the shore line. The water would flow in covering the sand then ebb away only to return seconds later. I raised my eyes to the sky and watched the birds swoop and glide through the air. The sunlight danced from the sky to the water with beautiful colors of yellow, pink and orange making everything seem like it was smaller somehow._

_I was lost in thought when I felt a tingle at the back of my neck seconds before a warm hand tunneled though my hair pushing it aside while his strong arm wrapped around my waist. I could feel his face pressing into my curls and his lips brushing a kiss across my temple. I slipped my arm over the one wrapped around my waist and rested against Ranger's steady weight. _

"_Babe," Ranger said his voice gentle. "That sunset you're watching is beautiful but it pales in comparison to you. You are stunning, compassionate, intelligent, fearless, incredible, and everything any man could ever want." Ranger lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles before pressing his cheek into my palm. "If I were a better man that ring you're wearing would be a promise not a prop."_

_That night after dinner in the resort's restaurant we sat in the sand and watched the fire dancers perform for the hotel guests. When the show ended Ranger asked if I wanted to take a walk by the water. We strolled hand in hand neither of us speaking. I was kept thinking about what Ranger said earlier on the balcony. I didn't want to be what any man could want; I wanted to be what HE wanted. _

_When our walked returned us to our private beachfront cottage Ranger kissed me standing in the surf then took my hand and led me inside stopping next to the king sized bed. He pulled off the wedding ring he'd put on a few days before and laid it on the nightstand. He tugged the diamond ring with matching band from my hand disposing them quickly to the side as well. Then he kissed me again before taking us both to the bed. _

_Ranger spent hours making love to me whispering words of affection and regret against my lips and skin. Pouring every ounce of what he was able to give me into that time we shared in the dark with only the sound of the ocean in the background. When we were both satiated Ranger pulled me to him and clutching me so close that I was sure he was trying to push me into his chest. Later after his breathing had leveled out I lay there memorizing every word he said, every movement of his hands, every thrust of his body, every breath he took, every glint of his eyes. I never wanted to forget what it was like to make love to the part of Ranger that was in love with me. _

That next morning Joe showed up at the door and all hell broke loose. Since then I'd felt a definite shift in the dynamic in my relationship with Ranger. Now we seemed to be in a holding pattern, neither of us able to afford the other a chance at a broken heart. Ranger had broken the pattern a with the recent late night visits. After Hawaii those had stopped completely.

I looked at the clock on my phone and realized I'd been sitting here for almost an hour. I shoved my phone in my back pocket and tossed my trash. Then I started walking through the mall again. I wondered through a couple of shops but my thoughts kept coming back to Ranger.

I was walking through Lord & Taylor looking around at nothing in particular when I found myself in the lingerie department. I was looking at the racks not really seeing anything. Then I spotted an adorable pair of pajama bottoms on the clearance rack. They black satin with a small bit of red trim near the hem. I flipped through the rack looking for a matching top. Finally I spotted a red tank top in the same color at the trim. I checked the price tags and together the set would cost about thirty dollars.

Normally I would never pay thirty dollars for actual pajamas. After all this isn't slinky negligée from Victoria's Secret bought to celebrate a special occasion, this set is pretty modest. I the set back on the rack and started to walk away. Then I turned back and looked at the tank top again. A series of memories flashed through my mind.

_Sharing my bed with Ranger during the Scrog nightmare. Waking up on top of him our legs twisted together. His warm finger sliding under the strap of the tank top I'd worn to bed. Then his was hand sliding under the thin knit fabric, kissing my shoulder, and lower and lower still._

"Can I help you?"

I jumped back from the rack and clutched my chest.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just you looked distraught. Do you need help, or maybe a dressing room?"

A few seconds passed before I was able to focus on the person speaking. A little woman with tight gray curls and glasses perched on her nose was waiting for me to respond.

"Actually I'm just browsing. I guess I got lost in my own thoughts for a few minutes."

The sales lady nodded and patted my arm. "It happens to me sometimes too, mostly when I think I've lost something. Well if you want to try on anything the dressing rooms are open. If you need any help my name is Velma," she said before walking over to help another customer.

I took the pajama set into the dressing room and slid into it. The fit was nice and the fabric felt silky against my skin. The tank top showed a little peek of cleavage, and a lot of my back. It was cute, and I really hadn't bought anything like this in a long time. I called to Velma to see if she could find any other sets like this one I had on. She came back with three more pairs of pajama pants but no matching tops. I decided that I would get the pants and find less expensive tank tops in another store.

"Did you decide, Hon?" Velma asked when I stepped out of the dressing room.

"I'm going to get the pajamas."

"Good. I think it's important for women to have nice things."

I spent another hour just wondering around window shopping and browsing through some of the high-end stores. After drooling over a purse in Louis Vuitton and falling madly in love with a pair of diamond and ruby earrings in Cartier I decided I'd done enough fantasizing for one day. I spotted the entrance to Bloomingdale's and decided to make that my next stop.

I shopped the rest of the afternoon, and found a few good sales. Most of what I bought were real clothes, not stuff for bounty hunting. I was standing in front of a rack of dresses chewing on my lip thinking about the price. I had about sixty dollars left and the dress was ninety-nine dollars. I could charge it to my Visa card, but I'd been really trying to avoid running up a bigger bill. I put the dress back and walked over to a second rack.

"I liked the blue one better."

My heart skipped a beat and that telltale tingle ran up my spine letting me know it was Ranger. I turned around on my heel and was rewarded with a beautiful smile. He wasn't dressed in his Rangeman uniform. Today he wore a black button up shirt tucked neatly into jeans with a black belt.

"Are those Gucci loafers?" I asked.

"Babe," he said with a small shake of his head.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Try on the blue dress," he said reaching into the rack.

"I thought the brown was nice," I said holding it up again.

"Try the blue one."

I took both dresses into the changing room. A couple of minutes later I stepped out in the brown dress. It was a wrap style that tied with a bow to the side and fell to the knee. It fit my body well and I thought it made my waist look narrow.

Ranger glanced at the dress. His eyes lingered down my calves. "Would you wear it with those boots?" he asked.

"Probably, it's going to be cold soon."

"You have great legs Babe. You shouldn't cover them up."

I felt a blush creep up my entire body.

"Now the blue one."

I slipped the blue dress over my head and turned to look at my reflection in the mirror. The navy color was flattering to my complexion and the jersey fabric hugged my body and fell about two inches above my knee. It had long narrow bracelet length sleeves. The dress featured deep a v-cut in the front and back which showed a lot of skin. I loved the dress I knew I would, but it was out of my price range.

"Babe you need help in there?"

"No!" I yelled back panicked that he would come into the dressing room and get us both thrown out of the mall. I decided not to pull on the boots and took a deep breath before walking out to where Ranger was sitting in the husband's chair next to my shopping bags and purse.

Ranger's eyes gave me a slow scan and then he motioned for me to turn around. I spun around as fast as I could. Ranger cocked an eyebrow at me. I dropped my face to look at my feet. I felt a shift in the air around me and then watched as Ranger walked a slow deliberate circle around me stopping to trace the edges of dip in the back with his finger.

"You should get this one," Ranger said when he was standing in front of me again.

"I like it too, but it's out of my price range."

"Let me buy it for you."

"No, I take too much from you already. I'll just keep watch over the internet and maybe I'll be able to buy it when it goes on sale in a few weeks."

I turned to walk back into dressing room Ranger grabbed my arm. "Babe, are you sure you don't want me to buy you the dress?"

"I'm sure. I want to stand on my own two feet. You know how important my independence is to me."

Ranger gave me a single nod of his head. "Proud of you, Babe."

"Thanks." I said giving him a small smile and then hurrying behind the curtain to change back into my own clothes.

I came out and Ranger still waiting patiently near the entrance of the dressing rooms. He passed my purse to me gave an almost unidentifiable tip of the head toward the entrance to the mall. Then he placed his hand at the small of my back guiding me through the racks.

"Have dinner with me? I know a great place for Chinese not far away."

"It's real Chinese food?" I asked. "You're not tricking me into some kind of tofu place?"

Ranger gave me an almost smile, "No tofu."

"Okay then I'd love to have dinner with you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Just a short update. But there's a lot happening in Stephanie's world. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. ~ R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

Spoilers for up to book 19…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ranger passed the keys to the Cayenne to the restaurant's valet before opening my door. I glanced around at the building. Then took Ranger's hand and climbed out of the SUV. Ranger put his hand on the small of my back and guided me toward the glass doors at the entry. I could see a very ornate stone Buddha sitting in a garden of bamboo beyond the doors.

"Ranger," I said "what is this place?"

"It's a restaurant."

I glanced down at my clothes. Then I looked through the door again. Ranger gave my hip a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay. The dress code is casual. Relax."

I nodded and Ranger took a couple of steps ahead to open the door. Inside I could see people waiting in the bar dressed in a variety styles. Some were dressed up, maybe coming from work or having dinner meetings. There were also lots of people dressed casually like Ranger and myself.

"Hello, welcome to Silk House do you have a reservation?"

"It's under Carlos Manoso."

"Right this way Mr. Manoso," the hostess said turning to lead us through the restaurant.

We were seated at the back where Ranger was able to have a view of the entire space. I watched as he scanned the faces and area. After a couple of minutes a small man approached the table. He bowed and greeted us. Ranger ordered a plate of sushi, a pot of Emperor's Tea, and a Coke of me.

"Does your family call you Carlos?" I asked.

"My sisters call me Rico, it's a pet name they gave me when I was little. I use Carlos when doing Rangeman business. Carlos doesn't sound as Hispanic as Ricardo. Most people call me Ranger."

"Can I call you Ricky?" I asked.

"No."

The waiter returned with our drinks, and a basket of crab and cheese wantons.

I took a sip of my Coke and put a couple of wantons on my plate. "Tell me something about you, something about what you were like as a kid."

"Babe."

"Oh, come on it doesn't have to embarrassing, something I don't know."

Ranger raised that one damn eyebrow, and shot a look at me like I'd just asked him if I could drive the Bat mobile. Geez. This man of mystery stuff is so frustrating.

"Let's negotiate. You're a man of opportunity. Let's make a deal." I said.

Ranger's eyes gave nothing away as always. He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers together. His body language told me that my suggestion appealed to him.

"Name your terms."

"In exchange for one childhood story I'm willing to offer one of my own," I offered.

"No dice."

I wasn't surprised he'd turned down the offer. Ranger probably knew everything about me including the color of the thong I was wearing. I sat back in my chair mirroring his posture.

"Do you have a counter offer?" I asked.

"I'll answer three questions of a personal nature if you go to Boston with me next week to meet with a potential client."

"Ranger I…"

"Before you say no let me finish. We'll fly over in the morning, meet with the client, have lunch, go to the office there to check on a couple of projects, and then fly back. No one even has to know you left Trenton."

The waiter returned to the table with a platter of sushi. Ranger thanked him and asked for more water. I kept my head down pretending to study my menu hoping to both avoid eating raw fish and seaweed and buy some time to think over Ranger's offer.

"Aha! The Miso soup has tofu in it. You said there'd be no tofu."

"I'm not going to make you eat it. Even if I think you'd like it."

I popped another crab wanton in my mouth and watch as Ranger expertly used chopsticks to eat a piece of sushi.

"The menu here is a lot different from at Dragon Palace in Trenton," I said.

"The food here is better. It's not as Americanized," Ranger said. "Try something new. If you don't like it you can order something else."

"I don't know," I said, chewing on my bottom lip.

Ranger put a piece of sushi on my plate, "Babe, I want you to enjoy yourself, if you're uncomfortable then we'll leave. Your choices; your decisions."

"What's this?" I asked looking at the plate where he'd put the piece of sushi.

"Ebi, it's boiled shrimp with rice and seaweed."

"Seaweed?"

"You don't really taste it, Babe."

I looked around for my silverware. "Umm… I don't have a fork," I said holding up the useless chopsticks.

Ranger waved at a busboy. He said something quietly. The bus boy hurried into the kitchen the quickly returned placing a fork on the table dropping something into Ranger's hand. Ranger picked up the chopsticks and slid a small plastic piece near the top of the chopsticks.

"I learned with a rolled up napkin and a rubber band but this is easier to use. Of course you're welcome to use the fork."

I picked up the chopsticks and tried pinching them together. Ranger put his hand over mine correcting my grip and showing me how to move one stick while holding the other still. I was still practicing when the waiter appeared at our table again.

"Are you ready to order?" Ranger asked.

I nodded and picked up the menu. "I'd like to try the Miso soup, and the Kung Pao Chicken."

"Anything else, Babe?"

"Umm…"

"Go ahead, anything you want."

"The vegetable dumplings."

"I'll have the Miso soup, Chilean sea bass with brown rice and roasted asparagus, make that a double the order of the dumplings."

Once the waiter was gone again I tried to pick up the sushi roll. Like magic the chopsticks worked. I felt a smile spread across my face and a looked at Ranger. He gave me a half-smile and watched as I took a tentative bite.

"This is good," I said before popping the rest in my mouth.

"Proud of you, Babe."

"Why?" I asked.

"I know you don't always feel comfortable trying new things."

Since I wasn't sure how to respond to his comment I started looking around the restaurant.

Ranger has a way of making me feel brave. He takes the time to explain things to me, and he never belittles me for my inexperience. Joe would never have offered to show me how to use chopsticks, and if he did he would have given up when I didn't get it the first time. Hell, Joe spent a lot of his time trying to fit me into a cookie cutter life. Ranger on the other hand spent time with me, introducing me to wine, and foods, and even chopsticks.

"Six." I said.

"Six what?"'

"Six questions."

"Four."

"Five."

"Five and reserve the right to veto one question for any reason."

"Deal," I said, sticking out my hand.

"Deal." Ranger took my hand in his pulling it to him and placed lusty kiss on my palm and wrist.

I took a sip of my Coke while Ranger responded to a text. When he finished he pocketed his phone. I leaned forward resting my arms on the table. I'd decided that if I ever wanted to play this game again I needed to keep the questions light. So I'd carefully crafted my first question.

"What was your dream car when you were a teenager?" I asked.

Ranger's eyes danced a little and a small smirk crossed his face. The man loved his cars.

"There was a drug dealer that ran around the neighborhood where I lived in Newark that had a Porsche Turbo. It was the first time I'd ever seen a Porsche other than on TV. One day he was working a corner I walked past on my way home from school, and I stopped to talk to him about his car. He was proud of that car. He even let me look around the inside. From that point on I knew I wanted a Porsche."

I was smiling. It was a pretty awesome story. Teenage Ranger didn't sound much different from grown up Ranger. Even at a young age Ranger had been fearless. Talking to a drug dealer; that took balls.

"You're smiling," Ranger said. "What are you thinking about?"

"You talking to a drug dealer. That was pretty brave."

"I wasn't so aware of my mortality then. I also thought I was a thug. I even looked like a thug. I can't believe my parents let me leave the house dressed like that."

The busboy from earlier stopped by the table and put down a couple of soup spoons. He turned and gave me a smile and nodded. Ranger cleared his throat and the young man paled and hurried away from the table.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "He was just being friendly."

"He was checking out my woman."

"I'm not your woman."

"He doesn't know that."

I rolled my eyes. "Question number two. What's you all-time favorite movie?"

"Are you sure you want to waste a question on movies?" Ranger asked.

"You can tell a lot about a person from the kinds of movies they like."

"So what does Ghostbusters say about you?"

"These questions aren't about me they're about you," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Star Wars."

"What?"

"Star Wars is my favorite movie."

The waiter brought out the soup and sat it down. Ranger thanked him; he nodded and quietly went about his business.

"Having second thoughts about the tofu?"

"N-no." I lied.

Ranger shook his head in disbelief. "Go ahead. Give it a try."

It was my choice to order the soup. Ranger had said it himself when he'd said _your choices, your decisions. _He wouldn't judge me if I chickened out, but I knew he'd be pleased if I tasted it. I didn't want to disappoint him. I closed my eyes and took a small sip.

"Mmm! This is tofu?"

"It has tofu in it, do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah it's really good," I said taking another spoonful.

Ranger nodded started eating his soup. We ate in silence for a few minutes. Over time I'd learned that Ranger was quiet a lot. I still struggled with chatting nonstop but I was getting better at not filling the void with useless noise.

"So, do you have another question for me?" Ranger asked.

"Just one more and then I'm going to bank my last two for another time."

"I don't remember agreeing to answering questions at a later date."

"There was no time line in the agreement." I argued.

"Fair enough, in the future I'll have to be more careful when I negotiate with you."

"Is there a food someone in your family makes that you can't resist?"

"My mother and grandmother are both excellent cooks. But my true weakness is my grandmother's flan."

"I'm sorry did you say flan?" I sputtered around my soup.

"You're not going to make a big deal about this are you?" Ranger asked trying imitate me with his glare.

"Flan! Dessert! You give me crap all the time about my Tasteycakes and then you admit you have a weakness for your grandmother's flan!"

"Stephanie."

"Don't you Stephanie me, Batman likes dessert and his favorite is flan."

"My favorite dessert my grandmother makes is flan. My favorite dessert is pie." Ranger said giving me his patented wolf grin.

"Oh." I said, looking down at my soup.

"Babe."

The waiter brought out the entrées and I ventured on with my chopsticks. About halfway through my hand was tired so I switched to the fork. Ranger gave me a smile and squeezed my tired hand.

Soon the dumplings were gone and so was most my chicken. Ranger was finishing up the last of his plate when the waiter came over to ask about dessert. This caused me to blush again, and shake my head no. Ranger asked the confused waiter for the check. While we waited I excused myself to the restroom. When I returned Ranger was still waiting on the check. After another couple of minutes the waiter placed the folio with the check on the table. Ranger paid in cash. He stood from the table and placed a hand at my elbow to help me from my chair and guide me to the doors. He gave the valet the ticket.

"What else were you planning to do today?" Ranger asked.

"I'd actually planned to be on my way home by now."

"Then I'll take you back to your car."

When the Porsche pulled under the portico Ranger walked me to the passenger side, opened the door and helped me inside. He waited until I was buckled inside. Once the door closed he jogged around to the driver's side.

I sighed and looked out the window. Being near Ranger always helped me relax.

"Everything okay, Babe?"

I let out a content sigh and rested back into the seat. "Yeah." I sighed again. "I love your cars. They always feel safe."

When we pulled into the parking lot of the mall I felt a pull of disappointment tug at my heart. I knew today had to end sometime. After all I had to go back to Trenton and Ranger had to get back to saving the world. The car came to a stop at next to my Explorer and I sighed again.

I dug my keys from my purse and then opened the door and swung out of the SUV. I hadn't noticed Ranger standing there until he pushed me against the side of my truck and pushed his body to me. Then he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his body and pressed my fingertips into the muscled plane of his back. He tugged my hips closer and lifted me on to my toes and then he pushed his tongue into my mouth. Before I could stop myself I fisted my hands into the back of his shirt and pressed my tongue to his. I was lost, completely gone from myself in his arms. He shifted his weight and pressed his face against my neck. I could feel his breath coming in short, rough gasps. I was still clinging to his shirt and my mind was reeling. Flashes of other kisses, nights spent in his arms, words he'd spoken to me ran through my mind.

"I…I should g-go," I gasped.

Ranger tightened his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. He said something I couldn't understand. Maybe it was in Spanish, maybe I wasn't supposed to hear it, maybe he didn't know I couldn't understand him. After another few seconds he let me go.

"Let me follow you back to Trenton."

"Okay."

Ranger opened the door to the Explorer and waited until I was settled and buckled inside before closing the door. I started the engine and took a deep breath. The radio was blasting AC/DC and I cringed at the noise. I pushed the power button and cut off the offensive noise. Ranger beeped the horn and I put the truck in gear and pointed it toward Trenton.

I looked at the clock and realized it'd been hour since I'd talked to Joe. I took a deep breath and I dug my phone out of my purse there were three missed calls and two text messages all from Joe. I'd never heard my phone ring.

"Cupcake, where the hell are you?" Joe yelled when he answered the phone.

"I'm on my way home now Joe."

"I've been calling you for two hours. I know I just saw the missed calls. I guess my phone wasn't getting a signal at the mall."

"Shit. I thought you were kidnapped again or worse that some skip had finally killed you."

"Geez Joe. I went to the mall. I needed a break. I'm fine."

"Whatever, look I'm going to have a couple of beers with the guys. Are you coming over later?" Joe asked.

"I don't think so Joe. I have a headache I think I'll go home and hang out with Rex."

"Maybe I'll come by your place after we leave Pino's."

"Yeah. Okay," I said.

"Yeah, well uh, Bye."

"Bye Joe."

I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Ranger's headlights. Guilt washed over me like a wet blanket. I shouldn't have let him kiss me. I shouldn't have kissed him back. I wasn't fair to Joe. Of course a lot of things I do aren't fair to Joe. But is it fair that he wants to pick my friends? Or my career? Or even if I have a career?

I shook my head to clear it from those thoughts and turned on the radio. I flipped a few stations and settled a Top 40 station. I cranked up the volume and tried to cheer myself up by singing along with Katy Perry. Soon I was exiting off the freeway into Trenton. Ranger followed me as far as my apartment building then flashed his headlights and drove on toward Hamilton.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up alone. It was for the best. I'd dreamt all night of Ranger. Once I even woke up thinking he'd come back to my apartment. After a few minutes of deep breathing I looked at the clock. It was after nine. At least I wouldn't feel guilty if I didn't go for a run since it was so late.

I stumbled into the kitchen and made coffee. While I waited for the coffee to brew I looked for something to eat. I found a box of strawberry Pop Tarts. Not the healthiest choice but defiantly one of the easiest. I decided to take a shower before breakfast. When I came out of the bathroom I found Joe leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning."

"Hi Joe," I said pulling my robe a little tighter.

"I swung by the office Connie said you hadn't come in yet. So I thought I'd try to find you here, looks like I got lucky," Joe said.

"I didn't mean to sleep this late. I guess I forgot to set the alarm last night." I said pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Since when do you set an alarm Cupcake?"

"It's a new development."

"Must be," Joe said watching me over his coffee cup.

"Did you want something?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you. I'm sorry I didn't come over last night Big Dog got drunk and I had to drive him home. By the time I got back to the Burg it was too late to come over."

"It's okay I fell asleep pretty early. Actually I haven't been sleeping a lot lately. So I needed a good night's sleep."

Joe glanced at this watch. "Think you could meet me for lunch today?"

I nodded in the affirmative.

"How about Chinese?" Joe asked.

"I had Chinese yesterday."

"Sure okay, How about something from the deli?"

"Yeah that'd be good we haven't been there in a while."

"I need to get to the station. I'll call you later," Joe said. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and then he was gone.

I sunk down into my crappy couch and took a long drink of my coffee. My heart was pounding. What was I doing? Last night with Ranger had been amazing. He'd been so kind, and open. Spending that time reminded me of the Ranger I'd known in Hawaii. It was over though; today it was back to reality. I was involved with Joe. We were working on our relationship. You weren't working on it last night. Last night you didn't even think about Joe. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and decided to get dressed and head to the office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's the latest installment of FTILO. Ranger is a difficult character for me to write. I hope everyone is okay with my version. Stephanie has two questions left. I'm opening the floor for suggestions. The only question I'm taking off the table is 'are you in love with me' or anything along those lines. I can't wait to read your suggestions. Thanks. ~R


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, just having some fun. The characters belong to Janet Evanovich as do any recognizable settings.

I try to edit closely but there will be mistakes. Since this is just a hobby I don't worry too much about small mistakes.

Spoilers for up to book 19…

Special thanks Svendances for her help and letting me share an idea from her story. I hope you enjoy the new installment of FTILO

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I flopped into the chair in front of Connie's desk. "What's wrong with Lula?" I asked.

Lula was sitting on the cheap vinyl sofa gazing into space. Bouncing one high heel clad foot at a ferocious speed. Occasionally she would shake her head like she was saying no to someone. The scariest part was that she was completely silent. In all the time I've known Lula she's never been quiet. Even Lula's clothes are noisy.

"She's been like that for almost an hour," Connie said. "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah coffee would be good.

Connie passed me a mug of coffee and jerked her head toward Lula. "She asked him out."

"Who?" I asked "Cyclops?"

"Yeah, he and Ranger were in here earlier this morning. Ranger was talking with Vinnie in his office, and Cyclops sat down in that chair and started talking to Lula. Then Ranger came out a few minutes later with a couple files. He nodded his head at the door to signal it was time to go. Before Cyclops got out the door Lula asked him out for a drink after work. He said yes and she's been like this since then," Connie said.

"What did Ranger say?" I asked.

"You know Ranger he didn't say anything, but for a couple of seconds he looked like he was surprised. Then he just walked over to his truck and waited."

"So what are we going to do about Lula?" I asked.

"I thought we might leave her like this. It's nice and quiet here for a change."

I walked over to the coffee pot and topped off my cup of coffee. Then I leaned against the wall and continued to stare a Lula. Connie answered the phone, tapping her pen on the desk while she listened to the caller. Connie told whoever was on the phone she'd be there shortly and disconnected.

"I don't have any new files for you today. There was no court yesterday, but today they're back in session. So I should have something for you tomorrow," Connie said.

"I just have one FTA outstanding, Angel Sanchez. I need to find out where he's staying since he skipped. His file says he works down at the docks. That's not a place I want to try to bring him in from, so I need to get some more intel."

"We could have lunch first," Connie suggested. "I've got a coupon for a bucket of chicken."

"Chicken! I could go for some chicken!" Lula said, suddenly coming out of her stupor.

"Cripes! Lula you've been sitting there for an hour like a zombie." Connie said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course I'm okay. I've got a date with that fine man, Cyclops don't I?"

"That's what Connie told me. When is this date?"

Lula swallowed hard and then her eyes bugged out of her head. "It's tonight. SHIT! What am I gonna wear?" Lula asked.

"Relax. Since you're having a drink after work you should wear what you're wearing now. If you change clothes it will look like you're trying too hard," Connie said.

"Connie's right," I said. "You don't want to look like your trying, it will come across as desperate."

"I can't think straight." Lula stood up and started pacing in front of Connie's desk. "I think maybe my grease to blood ratio is low. We need to get that chicken."

"Chicken sounds good, but Joe asked me to have lunch with him today."

"Hang on I put that coupon in my purse," Connie said, digging through her handbag. "Here it is; a twelve piece bucket for ten dollars."

"That's a good deal," Lula said taking the coupon from Connie's hand. "Come on White Girl, just cause you're not eatin' don't mean you can't go with me to get it."

"Sure, I've got a few minutes."

"You're driving on a account I don't want my Firebird to smell like fried chicken."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I angled my SUV into a parking spot in front of the office. "I'll come by at closing time, don't worry."

Now that the shock had worn off, Lula getting nervous. She'd admitted on the way to Cluck-in-a-Bucket that she just blurted out the invitation before she really thought it through. Since I'm an expert at letting my mouth run ahead of my brain I under how she's feeling.

"See you later," Lula said then she slammed the door closed with her ample hip.

I pulled Angel Sanchez's file from my purse and looked it over again. I needed to bring him in by the end of the week. Today was Tuesday that gave me four days to find him and bring him back into the system.

Angel wasn't a particularly violent criminal but he was tricky to capture. I dug through my purse looking for my little notebook I used to keep information about repeat skips. I dug around again, still no notebook. So I dumped the contents on the passenger seat and started sifting through them. I didn't find the notebook but I did find a few loose bullets and a pair of handcuffs I'd thought I'd lost. I also found a can of mace that didn't remember buying and a lipstick that looked a lot like one of Ranger's trackers. I scraped the rest of the crap into my purse and leaned my head back on the seat. Maybe the notebook was at my apartment. I put the Explorer in gear and pulled into traffic heading toward home.

My cell phone rang and after a few seconds of frantic searching I found it at the bottom of my purse.

"Hello?"

"Ready for lunch, Cupcake?"

"Ummm… yeah I guess." A quick glance at the clock told me it was a little after twelve.

"Are you busy?" Joe asked.

"No not really. I only have one skip today. I just lost something."

"Something important?" Joe asked.

If I tell him about the notebook and then losing it he's going to use this as an opportunity to harass me about being bad at my job. Then he'll suggest I talk to Mickey about working at the bank. Think Stephanie.

"Lula has a date tonight and she wanted to borrow my black pashmina. I thought I'd loaned to Val, but she said she'd given it back to me. I'm going to the apartment now to look for it. Can you pick me up at my place?"

"Yeah no problem, I'm leaving the station now."

"See ya," I said disconnecting the call."

Inside my apartment I dropped my purse on the floor and went into the kitchen hoping the notebook had just fallen out of my purse onto the counter. Of course luck wasn't on my side today. I went to the living room and looked around. Not there either. It wasn't in the bedroom. I plopped down in my thinking position and tried to think about the last time I remembered the notebook being in my purse. I think I'd seen it yesterday at the mall while I was eating lunch. So either it fell out somewhere at the mall yesterday or maybe in Ranger's Cayenne.

I looked under the bed and through the kitchen one more time just to be sure. It was in either place. I was on my hands and knees looking under the couch when Joe walked in to the apartment to pick me up for lunch.

"Remind me to thank Lula for this incredible view," Joe said.

I turned my head to find him leaning on the wall of the entryway looking at me with those dark brown bedroom eyes. Joe's libido hadn't changed since he was a wild teenager. While men his age are slowing down, Joe seemed to be increasing the pace. It's remarkable.

"I just don't know where this shawl could be. I thought maybe it might have fallen behind the couch," I lied, standing up and dusting off the knees of my jeans.

"Did it?" Joe asked.

"Nope. Nothing under there but dust bunnies and a white gym sock," I said "Maybe it's at mom's I'll call her after lunch. Are you ready to go?"

Joe nodded and wrapped me in his arms kissing me thoroughly before letting me go. "You still want to go to Romano's Deli?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about the Cerignola Olives and a sausage and peppers sub all day,"

"You know how to eat Cupcake that's for sure. A sausage and peppers sub sounds great."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ramono's Deli is a traditional Italian style deli, complete with imported meats, cheeses, and produce. They sell everything you could need to fix an authentic Italian dinner from the antipasto platter to the Tiramisu. Mrs. Romano is known in the Burg as a tough woman. Even her appearance is harsh. She wears her long black hair pulled into a tight bun, her black eyes are narrow and her face is pinched in a constant speculative expression. Mr. Romano is the exact opposite of his wife. He has white hair and a scruffy beard. His eyes and belly are soft, and he's quick with a smile or a joke. There have always been rumors that the Romano family is tied to The Family and that more than a few business deals have been made at the large table in the back corner of the deli. The Romano family are from the Burg and their son Dominic had been in Joe's class in school. Dom is now a successful attorney, and lives in Philadelphia.

"Joseph! Salve! It's good to see you son," Mr. Romano said approaching the table with a smile.

Joe stood and the man embraced him warmly. "Hello Mr. Romano. It's good to see you too, sir. You remember my girlfriend Stephanie Plum."

"Of course, how are you parents?" Mr. Romano asked greeting me with the same big smile.

"They're well thank you."

"I haven't been to the weekly poker games for a while. You may not know this about your father, but Frank Plum has won quite a bit of money from me over the years."

"Daddy does love to play cards, I know he gets lucky from time to time."

Mr. Romano laughed a big belly laugh and patted me on the shoulder, "Bella donna, I'm not sure it's luck, but rather the ability to read people," he said with a wink.

Joe asked for a small plate of olives and hard salami along with our drinks. A couple minutes later they were on the table. I popped an olive in my mouth and rolled my eyes back in my head.

"Good grief, stop that people are staring at you," Joe said.

"What are you talking about?"'

"Those little noises you make when you eat. It's embarrassing."

"Joe you know I like to eat. There's nothing wrong with having a healthy appetite."

"I like that you love to eat. But I also don't want every man in the tri-state area to know what you sound like in bed."

"Sorry, I'll try to control it."

"Good girl."

I rolled my eyes. Cyclops words ran through my mind. _Does he always treat you like a child?_

"So did you have fun in Prince of Prussia yesterday?"

"Yeah I did some shopping. It was nice; I guess I just needed to get away from everything. I feel better today."

"Good. Maybe we could get away for a long weekend soon, maybe go to the Poconos."

"Sure that'd be nice. I haven't been to the Poconos in years."

A young waitress brought over our sandwiches and cleared away empty plate in the middle of the table.

"Can I bring you anything else?" she asked.

"No." Joe said not even looking up to acknowledge her.

"No, thank you." I said offering a smile hoping to make up for Joe's rude behavior.

My mind wondered back to the way Ranger had treated the waiter last night. He was respectful and kind. Each time the waiter came to the table he said thank you, and he always looked at the man when he spoke to him. That was Ranger's way, always a gentleman. I sighed and picked at my sandwich. Joe was not Ranger, and trying to change him would be unfair.

"Are we still going to Mary Lou's for the birthday party this weekend?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I told Mary Lou that we'd bring a couple six packs, is that okay?"

"Sure I can get the beer since you are getting the present."

"Okay that'll be gr-"

"Joe? Joe Morelli!"

I looked around the deli to see where the voice was coming from. Of course it was a woman. Women were constantly interrupting us when we were out together. The current woman approaching our table was a beautiful blonde with cantaloupe size breasts. I glanced back and Joe and he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat avoiding eye contact with me.

"Luck must be in my corner, first last night and now today."

"Last night? Joe who is this woman?" I asked.

"Steph… Cupcake this is Lindy Sheldon. Lindy is Big Dog's cousin. She's in town interviewing for the Public Liaison job with the department."

"Lindy this is my girlfriend, Stephanie Plum."

"Right, of course, Stephanie. It's nice to meet you," Lindy said looking more than a little disappointed.

I knew that everyone in the deli was watching. So, I channeled my inner-Ranger and remained calm and as emotionless as possible. Then I stood up offering the unsuspecting girl my best smile. "Lindy, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Stephanie." She said taking my extended hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch date."

"No reason to be sorry," I said waving my hand in the air. "It's always nice to meet Joe's friends."

In my peripheral vision I saw Joe's shoulders relax. Obliviously he felt relieved. Either that I wasn't upset about the interruption, or that he thought he'd gotten away with lying to me about last night.

"When is your interview Lindy?" I asked.

"I'm meeting with the police chief this afternoon, and then tomorrow I have another interview with the hiring panel."

"You're going to do great. Carl and Eddie think you'll get the job too."

"I hope so. Well I need to pick up my order and head back to the hotel. I still need to get go over a few things and get dressed before my appointment."

"It was pleasure meeting you Stephanie."

"Nice meeting you too. Good luck."

"Thanks," Lindy said giving me a genuine smile.

Joe nodded and patted her on the shoulder, "You're going to do great."

I ate the rest of my sandwich in silence. When I was done I dug my phone out of my bag and checked my messages. I had a text from Lula reminding me to stop by the office, and one from Val asking me to call her. I texted Lula back telling her that I'd be there in a couple hours, and asked if she'd seen my black notebook around the office. After a couple minutes she responded that she hadn't seen the notebook but that she and Connie was looking around and she'd let me know.

I was running out of places to look. There was the off chance it was at Joe's. There was also a chance it was in Ranger's SUV. I decided I would call Ranger as soon as Joe took me home.

"So Cupcake you didn't tell me what you bought yesterday. Did you buy anything I might like?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

Geez. He never stops thinking about sex. Wait, I didn't tell anyone that I went to Prince of Prussia Mall yesterday. Ranger only knew because of the tracker on my phone.

"How'd you know where I went yesterday?" I asked. "I don't remember telling anyone where I was going. In fact I know I didn't tell anyone. I wanted to be alone."

"You told me this morning," Joe said shifting his eyes away from mine. "Are you telling me you were still so sleepy when I was at your place this morning that you don't even remember what we talked about?"

"I wasn't sleepy, I was wide awake. In fact I'd already taken a shower by the time you got there, remember?"

"I don't think you remember," Joe said, the volume of his voice increasing.

I'd already avoided one scene with Joe today. Would I be lucky enough to avoid a second? I took a deep breath and put my hand over his.

"You're right Joe, I'm sure I told you. You know what a ditz I can be in the morning," I lied. "Plus I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"It's okay Cupcake. Do you want dessert?"

"Not really, I think I'm getting a headache. Can you take me home?"

There was no need to tempt fate three times in one hour. Besides I needed to find my notebook and get a lead on Angel Sanchez before I went back to the office.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Once Joe dropped me off at my place, I decided to look for the notebook one more time. Forty-five minutes later I fell into the thinking position on my bed. There's only one more place to look, Ranger's Cayenne. Pulling myself off the bed I found my cell phone on the coffee table and dialed Ranger.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself."

"What can I do for you, Babe?"

"I'm looking for a black spiral notebook. Did you happen to see it in the truck?"

"I'm in the Turbo today. Call the control room and have someone look for you."

"Ummm… okay."

"Babe."

"Ranger?" Ugh! He hung up on me.

I dialed the number again; it rang twice and went to voice mail. I sighed and disconnected the call.

"Rangeman. This is Manny how can I help you?"

"Hi, Manny it's Stephanie. Is Cal there today?"

"How are you Bombshell?"

"I'm good Manny. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. We haven't seen you around here in months. Are you avoiding us?"

"No, just busy I guess."

Manny didn't say anything for a few seconds. I knew he was still on the line because I could hear him breathing. Finally he broke the silence. "I'll transfer you to Cal."

"Thanks Manny."

"Sure, Bomber, take care."

I talked to Cal and explained what I needed. He agreed to look and to keep it to himself. A few minutes later he called me back to tell me that the SUV was clean. I thanked him for his time, and hung up the phone feeling like an idiot for not keeping better records.

Maybe I'll just go to the office and borrow Connie's computer. Maybe I could run a search on Angel Sanchez. That would give me a place to start. I went in the bedroom and grabbed a fleece jacket and checked my makeup in the mirror. I grabbed my purse and headed to the office.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where's Lula?" I asked Connie.

"She went home to get her makeup bag."

"Has she calmed down any?"

"Not really she's been sweating almost all day. That's why she needed to get her makeup bag."

"Is Vinnie here?"

"No he's at the track, said he had a tip on a horse."

"Have you heard anything about Big Dog's cousin Lindy getting a job at TPD?" I asked.

Connie leaned forward, "The Burg Vine it buzzing that the interview is just a formality."

There was a low hum at the back of my spine. At lunch it had been obvious that Lindy was shocked and disappointed to learn that I was Joe's girlfriend. First Maria Piccoli and now Lindy Sheldon are after my boyfriend. I wonder if this how Joe feels whenever he sees Ranger and me in the same room.

"Connie will you do me a favor?"

"Sure Steph."

"Will you run a search on Angel Sanchez for me?" I placed the file on her desk. "I'll be back."

"No problem," she said wiggling the mouse to her computer.

"You want a candy bar or something?"

"No. I'm good. Thanks though."

I slid behind the wheel of my Explorer and let out a heavy sigh. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. All these weeks, all these months I'd played by Joe's rules. Then yesterday I'd broken the rules, twice. I'd spent time with Ranger, and then there was the kiss. That kiss had sent me reeling well into the night. Shaking my head I pushed those thoughts back. That was just Ranger's way. The kiss was meaningless. I would need to be more careful in the future to keep him at arm's length. Although that kiss was pretty spectacular.

I pulled into One-Stop & Shop and grabbed a three Snickers bars, a half dozen assorted TastyKakes, and a coke. I knew I'd need the extra snacks to help Lula calm down later this afternoon. Right now I needed to get my head on straight. I tore open a Butterscotch Krimpet and took a big bite. I savored the taste and settled back into my SUV's leather seat waiting to feel the sugar work into my blood stream.

On my way back to the office I returned my sister Val's call. She wanted to have dinner tonight, just the two of us. She said she needed a break and that Albert's mom had agreed to come over and help with the kids. We decided on a Mexican restaurant just outside the Burg.

When I arrived back at the office Connie and Lula were sitting behind Connie's desk watching something on her computer monitor. Neither of them even heard me come into the office. I walked around the desk and stood next to Lula.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"They're called Thunder from Down Under. It's a male dance group, like in that movie Magic Mike."

"Why are you watching this?" I asked.

"She needed something to get her mind off her date with Cyclops," Connie explained.

The three of us stood there watching the gyrating Speedo clad men for a few minutes. No one uttered a sound and not one moved. It was like we were caught in some magnetic force field.

"Babe." Ranger said directly in my ear.

I jump and clutched my chest. "Shit, Ranger he scared the hell out of me."'

"Having problems with Morelli?"

"What? No! I wasn't watchi-"

"I could help you out if you want me to," he whispered in my ear.

Flashes of Ranger dancing in a Speedo, and then in nothing flew through my mind.

"C-connie did you get that search of Anger Sanchez done?" I asked. I mentally patted myself on the back for changing the subject so quickly. I pushed my way past Ranger and walked over to the couch.

Connie who'd been engrossed in watching the video turned to look at me and noticed Ranger standing there for the first time. She fumbled with the mouse and finally managed to close the feed to the screen.

"Yeah, it's not much. Everything I found was pretty much what's already in the folder."

"I was a afraid of that. Well I guess I'll head down to the dock and see if I can talk to his boss. See if he knows where Sanchez is living."

"You're not going down there alone are you?" Ranger asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No of course not, Lula will go with me."

"Babe, call Cal, he has orders to back you anytime you ask."

"Are you sure? Doesn't he have other things to do?"

"I'm sure. Call Cal."

"Lula you coming?" I asked hitching my purse on my shoulder.

"You got Rangeman backup?"

"Yeah."

"I'll ride along, but I'm not chasin' nobody today. I can't mess up my hair. I have a date tonight."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sorry to drag you down to the docks for nothing Cal."

"Don't worry Bomber. We all chase a dead end sometimes. Just give me a call if you need any more help."

"Thanks." I said closing the door to Cal's SUV.

"White girl look at the time! We wasted so much time down there lookin' for Sanchez that I only got thirty minutes to get ready for my date. OHMIGOD! I have a date!" Lula screamed and started to sway to the side.

"Here sit down, Lula," I said pushing her to the couch. "Breathe, in through your nose, out through your mouth. Good. Do it again. That's good keep going. Breathe in through your nose out through your mouth. Keep going."

Lula sat taking deep breaths for a few minutes. Then she opened her eyes and smile. "I'm okay."

"You want a candybar or something?" I asked pointing to the plastic bag on Connie's desk.

Lula ate a Snickers and when she was done she was looking more like herself than she had all day.

"Alright go fix your makeup, Connie and I will wait out here for you."

Lula came back from the bathroom with fresh makeup and sat down in her usual spot on the sofa. "Well I'm as ready as I'm gonna be."

"You look good," I said.

"Pretty. I like your lipstick," Connie said, offering Lula a bottle of water.

"I know I do. I'm a big beautiful woman. I always look good. But what if he don't like me?" Lula asked.

"Then you'll go out with someone else. He's not the only man in the world. He's not even the only man in Trenton."

"He's here," Connie said. "He just got out a BMW across the street."

"Talk to me, I don't want to look like I'm waiting on him."

"So my Grandma tells Widow Suller to get out of her way and then she walks right up to the front of the main room and…"

"Hello, Sweetness."

I must admit Cyclops looked nice. He'd changed from his Rangeman uniform into casual clothes. He wore faded jeans, navy blue polo style shirt topped with a gray fleece jacket and running shoes. In each ear was a diamond stud earing that probably cost more than last car. He looked casual, and relaxed with an easy smile.

"Hi, Cyclops," Lula said, running her eyes up and down his body.

"Ladies."

"Hello Ty," I said.

"Hi." Connie said from behind her desk.

"You ready to go?" Cyclops asked.

"Yeah just let me grab my jacket." Lula said walking toward the coat rack near the door. "I'll see you in the morning, Connie."

"I plan on getting an early start in the morning." I said. "I'll bring doughnuts."

"Okay I'll see you then," Lula said. She put on her jacket and said goodbye before walking with Cyclops to the sliver BMW. Once the car was out of sight Connie looked at me and shook her head.

"I swear that girl could fall in shit and come out smelling like a rose."

"Yeah, Lula's one of a kind," I said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

El Colador is the Mexican restaurant equivalent of Pino's. Tables and chairs are well worn, and the décor is outdated. At six o'clock on a Tuesday night it's packed with families eating on the way home from work with kids who just came from dance class, or basketball practice.

Valerie and I found an empty booth near the back. We ordered sodas, guacamole, salsa and chips. We studied the menus while we waited on our drinks and dip. When the waitress brought our drinks and starters we ordered dinner. I order the taco platter which consisted of three tacos and a Spanish rice. Valerie ordered a cheese quesadilla and salad. I tried not to roll my eyes at her choices. But honestly who doesn't order fattening food at a Mexican restaurant. After placing our orders we munched on chips and sipped our drinks in silence.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight. I needed a break." Valerie said.

"I'm glad you asked me. We never get to hang out just you and me. It's almost always a circus when we're at Mom and Dad's house."

"Tell me about it. Between the girls and Grandma crazy antics sometimes I feel like I'm stuck in a Calgon commercial."

We both laughed at her analogy, calling out "Calgon Take Me Away" at the same time.

"Really though Albert is good with the girls but he's a pushover. I have to remind him to not cave into their whining and tears."

"I can see that about Albert. He's a big softy," I said.

"Yeah," Val sighed.

We went back to silent munching so I decided to change the subject to something lighter.

"So what's the big gossip in the Burg?" I asked.

Val filled me in about how Zack Hidelburg was caught stealing from It's About Time, a store in the mall that sells watches. She said that a security guard caught him and called local police to arrest him. Rumor had it that Mr. Hidelburg let Zack spend the night in jail in hopes of teaching him a lesson. The Hidelburgs have hired Albert to represent their son in court.

When it was my turn to share gossip I told her about Big Dog's cousin Lindy Sheldon and how she approached Joe in today a Romano's Deli. Val was giving me a disapproving look and shaking her head. Thankfully I saw a familiar face before she could lecture me about Joe.

"Lester Santos," I said as he approached our table.

"I thought that was you. How are you Stephanie?"

"Fine, have you met my sister? Valerie Kloughin?"

Lester offered his hand, "Lester Santos, I've worked with Stephanie at Rangeman from time to time."

"Valerie, it's nice to meet you."

"So having a girl's night out?" Lester asked.

"Something like that," Val replied.

"Are you here alone?" I asked.

"Ummm…. No. I'm not alone."

"A hot date then, huh?" I asked.

"There you are, I thought you'd gone to the car. I went out to the parking lot loo—"

"Sorry Princess," Lester said to the pretty brunette. "Nicole I'd like you meet Valerie Kloughin and her sister Stephanie Plum."

When she heard my name her eyes widened and she stuck her hand out in my direction. "You're Stephanie Plum? The Stephanie Plum? She asked me before turning to Lester. "Ranger's Stephanie?"

I shot Lester a look that said I was confused. He rubbed his chin thinking, no doubt trying to decide what to say. Finally he gave me a small smile and then looked down at the woman next to him.

"This is the one and only Bombshell Bounty Hunter, Stephanie Plum. Steph, this is my wife, Nicole Santos."

I felt my eyes widen in shock. Then I looked at Lester who was holding my gaze with his eyes. I glanced down at his left hand. He was wearing a thin gold band. I was sure he'd never had it on when we worked together. Lester was married. The Rangeman with the biggest Playboy reputation was married. Finally I managed to come out of my shock and find my manners.

I offered my hand to Nicole and she returned the gesture. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you," she gushed.

"The guys have been telling me about you for a couple years. I can't believe I'm finally meeting the woman that Ranger Manoso is in love with."

I cut my eyes at Lester and he darted his eyes at the ceiling. I looked at Val her mouth was open, her expression frozen. I was on my own.

"Ranger and I are friends. Occasionally we work together, but we aren't involved. I have a boyfriend, Joe Morelli."

Now it was Nicole turn to look at Lester. This time he looked at his feet and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Idiot," Nicole said on an expelled breath.

"Well we'd better go, we don't want to interrupt your dinner," Lester said.

"It was nice to meet you both," Val said finally coming out of her stupor.

"Stephanie, sometimes the wives and girlfriends get together when there a big operation keeping the guys busy. I'd love it if you join us sometime. Does Lester have your number?"

"I think so. But I'm not a girlfriend, are you should they wouldn't mind me tagging along?"

"Oh no of course not they'd love it if you joined us."

"Nicole, we need to go," Lester said looking uncomfortable.

She rolled her eyes and shook my hand and then Val's. "I'll call you. Val it was nice to meet you."

Then she bounced off behind Lester her long brown ponytail swinging behind her.

"Well that was interesting," Valerie said.

"You're not kidding," I agreed.

We finished dinner chatting about the girls and Grandma. Val suggested we try to get Grandma involved in an activity that would keep her busy as least one afternoon a week. I thought it sounded like a good idea and I agreed to help her look for something Grandma would like.

When the bill came I offered to pay but Valerie said Albert insisted she buy my dinner tonight. I agreed without too much fuss, and asked to her thank Albert for me. When we separated in the parking lot Valerie looked a lot more relaxed than when the evening began. I was glad I was able to help her feel better even if it was for a little while.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Since Joe was working the late shift I went home after dinner. I took a shower until the hot water ran out and then I slipped into my new satin pajamas and matching tank. I grabbed a Coke from the kitchen and turned on the television. I flipped a few channels and settled on the Knicks and Celtics game. When the game was over I called Joe to say goodnight then I brushed my teeth and climbed in bed.

Sometime later I heard the locks tumble and the security chain sweep against the door. My heart stopped in my chest. I knew it was Ranger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This is a long chapter. I've read it over a few times but I know there are mistakes. If you find a big one please send me a private message and I'll go back and correct it.


End file.
